Asi es el amor
by Bery.Castel
Summary: Después de cinco años Edward vuelve aparecer en la vida de Bella con una propuesta que ésta no podrá rechazar. Pero ella sabe que Edward ha cambiado, ya que ahora ama a otra mujer.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hola como están bueno aquí estoy con esta historia que la verdad la amo, fue una de las primeras que leí y me enamore de ella la historia original no me pertenece, es de CLARISSA03 que me permitió adaptarla y se lo agradezco de corazón los personajes tampoco me pertenecen._**

**_Espero que le den una oportunidad y a ver qué les parece _**

**_PROLOGO_**

Todo daba señales de ser un día normal, común y corriente, ya que lo que menos se esperaba era la sorpresa que tenía a frente de ella. ¿Cuántos años habían pasado? tres, cuatro. No para ser exactos habían pasado cinco años, los cuales se cumplirían mañana.

Cinco años sin verlo, sin escuchar su voz, sin embargo bastó con que el pronunciara su nombre para darse cuenta que él seguía en su corazón, a pesar del tiempo y de todo lo que había pasado no ha podido olvidarlo.

Observándolo fijamente se percató de que él había cambiado, no sólo físicamente sino que en su manera de mirar, de pararse, todo en él emanaba un aura de poder que hace cinco años atrás no tenía.

Todavía no podía entender cómo se podía ver tan bien, tan guapo así como estaba vestido… ¡Eso no era justo! Pensó Bella, ya que ella se encontraba totalmente empapada por la lluvia torrencial que caía en ese momento. Con toda su ropa pegada al cuerpo parecía que resaltaba todos los defectos de ese cuerpo que tanto odiaba.

Sin embargo Edward pensaba todo lo contrario, aunque le doliera admitirlo ella seguía tan hermosa como la recordaba; pero al igual que él ella había cambiado, ya no tenía esa cara de niña buena sino que era toda una mujer hecha y derecha.

Bella no quería seguir viéndolo hay parado frente a ella, ya que se le estaban viniendo encima todos esos recuerdos que tanto le había costado olvidar… ¿olvidar? ¡Nunca!, ella nunca olvidaría el dolor, la traición, el odio que sintió hace cinco años, solo trataba de hacerlo más soportable tal y como le enseñaron. Pero viendo sus profundos ojos dorados dejó que los recuerdos vinieran a su mente… Su boda, su mejor amiga, su novio, su familia, la sangre…

Hace cinco años atrás ella había estado a punto de casarse si no hubiera sido porque el novio –el hombre que ella más amaba en el mundo y por quien habría dado la vida- la había dejado plantada en el altar escapándose con su mejor amiga y dama de honor.

No había podido soportar las miradas de compasión y de pena que los invitados y sus familiares le dirigieron e hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió que fue escapar de la iglesia e irse a refugiar a al departamento que compartía con su mejor amiga.

Una vez en el departamento lo primero que hizo fue llamar al celular de Edward para que le asegurara que todo lo que estaba pasando no era más que una mentira, una cruel mentira, y era ella a quien amaba y amaría por siempre. Pero lo único que escucho fue a la operadora decir que el número que marcaba se encontraba fuera de servicio. Al llamar a Tanya a su celular recibió la misma respuesta.

Se dirigió al dormitorio de Tanya esperando encontrar alguna respuesta de lo que estaba pasando, pero lo único que encontró fue un cuarto vació en el cual solamente estaban los muebles, todos los objetos personales y la ropa de Tanya habían desaparecido. No había ninguna nota o algo que explicara su desaparición. Ya no quedaba duda, estaban juntos, la habían engañado, las dos personas que ella más quería en el mundo la habían traicionado.

En ese momento empezó a sonar su celular y a escuchar unos golpes en la puerta de entrada del departamento, seguro que eran sus padres y sus hermanos que estaban preocupados por ella y querían asegurarse de que estuviera bien.

Pero ella no estaba bien, lo único que quería hacer era estar sola, desaparecer, cerrar los ojos y no volver abrirlos jamás para así no sentir más el dolor que sentía en el pecho que era como si le estuvieran arrancando de a poco su corazón.

Corrió a la cocina y abrió el estante para sacar un cuchillo, después corrió al baño y se encerró en el. No podía dejar de pensar en Edward y en Tanya juntos, casándose, teniendo hijos, siendo felices…

Tomo el cuchillo y se lo paso por las muñecas, sintió un dolor punzante y agudo pero eso no la hizo detenerse y siguió con la tarea hasta que comenzó a sentirse cansada y somnolienta, pero sobre todo empapada ya que tenía todo su traje de novia con sangre. Antes de que se desplomara en el suelo sintió unos brazos que la sujetaban y una voz que decía:

- ¡Bella como has podido hacer esto!

Y su último pensamiento antes de desmayarse fue ¡Edward porque me hiciste esto!


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hola como están bueno aquí estoy con esta historia que la verdad la amo, fue una de las primeras que leí y me enamore de ella la historia original no me pertenece, es de CLARISSA03 que me permitió adaptarla y se lo agradezco de corazón los personajes tampoco me pertenecen._**

**_Espero que le den una oportunidad y a ver qué les parece _**

* * *

**_CAPÍTULO 1_**

**_Tanto tiempo te espere_**

**_Tantas noches te soñé_**

**_Solo en sueños te bese_**

**_Y en tus labios me quede_**

* * *

A Edward no le gustaba nada como Bella lo miraba es este momento, pero claro que podía esperar si habían pasado cinco años desde la última vez que se vieron.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Y ¿Quién te dijo donde vivía?- preguntó Bella

- Ningún hola Edward, tanto tiempo o un ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué has hecho estos últimos años? –contestó Edward con un tono sarcástico.

Al percibir su tono sarcástico Bella se tenso inmediatamente, no entendía porque Edward le hablaba de esa manera; todo lo que pasó hace años no fue culpa de ella, si había que culpar a alguien era a Tanya y a él por supuesto.

- No me importa tener ninguna charla amable contigo, así que hazme el favor de decir a que has venido y lárgate.

- Has cambiado, la Bella que conocía nunca me hubiera contestado así –de repente sonrió con desprecio.- Pero yo nunca conocí a la verdadera Bella ¿Cierto?

- Si he cambiado, me he hecho más fuerte; como dice ese dicho "lo que no te mata te fortalece" –le contestó sin tomar en cuenta su último comentario.

- Es verdad –le contestó el dirigiendo su mirada hacia las marcas en las muñecas de ella.

Bella al percatarse que estaba mirando sus cicatrices decide esconder las manos tras la espalda. Lo último que quería era su lástima, eso sería demasiado humillante para ella.

- Dime que es lo que quieres por favor, porque estoy empapada y lo que menos quiero es pescar un resfriado por tu culpa.

- Vengo para que hablemos de negocios y si no quieres que sigamos mojándonos será mejor que entremos a tu departamento ¿no crees?

Bella no confiaba en ella al estar en algún lugar sola con el, pensaba que podía hacer cualquier cosa estúpida, así que prefería mil veces resfriarse que hacer el ridículo ante él.

-No, es mejor que hablemos aquí y date prisa que tengo muchas cosas que hacer todavía.

- ¿Acaso no confías en ti al estar en un lugar privado conmigo? –preguntó arqueando una de sus cejas.

- No seas ridículo –mintió.- Lo que no quiero es que entres a mi departamento y le lances malas vibras.

Edward suelta una gran carcajada

- Si claro, bueno hablemos de negocios entonces. Supe que tu padre está a punto de declararse en quiebra y lo único que lo salvaría de ello es encontrar un socio que inyecte dinero en el negocio.

- No veo como te pueda interesar eso a ti.

- Me interesa porque quiero invertir en el negocio, quiero ser el socio que tu padre necesita.

Bella lo miro sorprendida.

- ¿Qué? ¿Estás loco?, primero que todo sabes que mi padre te odia después de lo que me hiciste y segundo dudo que a Tanya le guste lo que estas a punto de hacer.

- A ella no tendría porque importarle ya que nos separamos hace más de 6 meses –respondió Edward con un tono que dejaba claro que no quería que le preguntara más sobre ese tema.- Y sobre el otro punto tú podrías convencer a tu padre de que acepte.

Bella no escucho lo último que dijo ya que había dejado de escuchar después de que él comentará que se había separado de Tanya, y por la manera que lo dijo se notaba que todavía la amaba y que estaba dolido por la separación. ¿Qué habrá pasado? ¿Por qué se había separado?

De repente se dio cuenta de que Edward la miraba como si esperara alguna respuesta.

- ¿Perdón?, no escuche lo último que dijiste.

- Dije –contesto con un tono exasperado.- que tú podrías convencer a tu padre para que acepte mi ayuda.

- ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? –pregunto desconfiada.

- Porque soy un buen samaritano –contestó sarcástico Edward.

Bella se río sin ganas

- Por favor tu eres todo menos eso, siempre haces las cosas para conseguir algo a cambio.

- Me conoces bastante bien, es verdad quiero algo a cambio de salvar a tu padre de la ruina.

- ¿Qué quieres? –preguntó ella con miedo.

- A ti

* * *

**ok que les pareció este capitulo espero que opinen y le den promoción nos veremos pronto espero no tardar tanto en actualizar :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hola como están bueno aquí estoy con esta historia que la verdad la amo, fue una de las primeras que leí y me enamore de ella la historia original no me pertenece, es de CLARISSA03 que me permitió adaptarla y se lo agradezco de corazón los personajes tampoco me pertenecen._**

**_Espero que le den una oportunidad y a ver qué les parece _**

* * *

**_CAPITULO 2_**

**_Caen las hojas como_**

**_Cayeron mis sueños_**

**_Resbalando ante mis ojos_**

**_Huyendo de mis dedos_**

* * *

Cuando Bella entró a su departamento todavía no podía creer lo que le acababa de ocurrir en la calle ¿Qué iba hacer?.

_***Flash back***_

_Después de que Edward le hiciera su proposición Bella se puso pálida y lo único que salió de su boca fue un murmullo._

_- ¿Qué?_

_- Te quiero a ti- contestó arrogantemente._

_- ¿Pero por qué? ¿Acaso no es el suficiente todo el daño que me has hecho?_

_Edward se puso rígido_

_- El por qué lo hago no es de tu incumbencia, pero para saciar tu curiosidad si decides aceptar pronto lo sabrás._

_- Estás loco si crees que voy aceptar- repuso Bella enojada._

_- Muy bien, entonces que tu padre se quede sin dinero y en la ruina. Además sé que eso no le haría bien a su corazón, supe que estaba muy enfermo._

_Desgraciado, pensó enojada. Era verdad que su padre estaba muy enfermo del corazón y el estrés provocado por su situación financiera no hacía más que perjudicar su salud. Para empeorar todo, nadie estaba dispuesto a invertir en un negocio en quiebra por lo que estaba siendo imposible encontrar un socio. Aunque sus hermanos estaban ayudándolo no era suficiente._

_- Tienes hasta mañana para darme una respuesta, te espero en mi oficina y si aceptas te daré más detalles –Bella lo iba a intervenir pero el siguió hablando.- Pero no te hagas falsas ilusiones cariño, porque esto no va a ser igual que la primera vez, va a ser muy diferente –Después de decir aquello se marchó hacia su auto sin esperar una respuesta de ella._

_***Fin Flash back***_

El teléfono comenzó a sonar lo que la alejó de sus recuerdos.

-Hola –contestó

- Bella ¿Cómo estás?, te estoy tratando de ubicar hace horas ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Estás bien? ¿Te paso algo?

Resistió una sonrisa, su hermano mayor seguía siendo tan protector como cuando ella era pequeña.

- Hola Emmett , estoy bien, el trafico estaba un poco pesado y por eso me he demorado un poco y no, no ha pasado nada así que deja de preocuparte Ok. ¿Cómo está papá?

Se hace un silencio al otro lado del teléfono

-Hoy tuvo una recaída, pero por suerte yo estaba todavía en la clínica así que lo pude ver –Al percatarse de que Bella trataba de sofocar un sollozo se apresuró a hablar.- Pero no te preocupes chiquita papá ya está mejor y te aseguro que pronto estará molestando de nuevo en la casa.

Ella sabía que la única manera de que su padre estuviera mejor era quitándole las presiones del trabajo. Fue así como en ese instante decidió aceptar la propuesta de Edward, aunque estaba segura que no iba a salir bien parada de aquello quizás sufriera más que la primera vez, pero valía la pena hacerlo por su padre.

- Si estoy segura que pronto estará bien y que todos los problemas se solucionaran más pronto de lo que esperamos –dijo tratando de sonar tranquila aunque su mundo se estaba desmoronando de a poco.

**_oOoOoOoOoO_**

Edward manejaba a gran velocidad por las calles de la ciudad. Al fin había dado el primer paso de su plan y si no se equivocaba este había sido todo un éxito. Estaba seguro de que Bella no se negaría ya que a pesar de todo lo malo que pudiera tener, siempre le había sido fiel a su familia y haría cualquier cosa por ayudarlos. Y claro estaba el dinero, su segunda debilidad, seguro que debía estar desesperada por encontrar a algo o a alguien que la ayudara a solucionar ese problema. Él haría que esas dos debilidades jugaran a su favor.

Mientras Edward dirigía hacia su casa pensaba en los eventos que tenía planeados para que pasaran en las próximas semanas, pero había alguien que podría arruinarle todo lo que había planeado y ese era Jacob Black –Edward sonrió con desprecio.- El pobre iluso estaba enamorado de Bella, no tenía ni idea de quién era realmente.- Edward se puso serio.- Pero el si sabía quién era Bella y lo caprichosa que era. Tenía que alejar a Jacob de ella, porque si Bella le pedía ayuda él seguro que no se la negaría y eso arruinaría todos los planes que tenía para ella.

Cuando mandó a unos investigadores a que averiguaran sobre Jacob supo que era un Psicólogo reconocido en el país y el mejor amigo de Bella. Aunque conociéndola seguro que eran más que amigos –curvó sus labios en una sonrisa.- Alejaría a Jacob de la vida de Bella para que ésta de esa manera se quedara sin ningún aliado.

Con ese pensamiento entró a su casa, al fin dormiría bien, como no lo hacía hace más de 6 meses.

**_oOoOoOoOoO_**

- Emmett ¿Cómo está Bella?

Emmett se da vuelta para mirar a su mujer y le sonrió

- Esta bien, se puso un poco mal por lo de papá pero al final se tranquilizó y me aseguró que todo se solucionará –se pone serio.- Aunque no tengo ni idea como lo vamos a conseguir.

- Ten fe, estoy segura que lo vamos a conseguir, amor – aseguró Alice.

De pronto Alice se comenzó a sentir mareada y empezó a tambalearse por la habitación. Al verla Emmett corre inmediatamente hacia su lado para sujetarla.

- Amor ¿Qué te pasa? –pregunta preocupado.

- Nada, solo estoy un poco cansada – le contesta tratando de tranquilizarlo.

-Deja que te revise para asegurarme –le pide.

- No te preocupes –le sonrió.- Mañana tengo hora con el doctor y seguro me dice que solo necesito un poco de vitaminas.

Emmett la mira preocupado.

- Esta bien, pero ahora es mejor que te acuestes y descanses.

- Si es mejor –contesta pensando que al fin podrían convertirse sus sueños en realidad, y que si sus sospechas eran ciertas pronto le daría un hijo a su marido.- Sabes amor estoy pensando en encontrarle una pareja a Rosalie ya que está demasiado sola –le comenta para así cambiar de tema.

El sonrió.

- Tú y tus dotes de casamentera, pero creo que Rosalie no te lo va a permitir.

- Ah, pero ella no se va a enterar –dijo con una sonrisa.

- ¿Y se puede saber quién es el candidato? –preguntó con curiosidad

- Por supuesto, tu hermano mayor –contestó orgullosa por su idea.

- ¿Con Jass? –preguntó sorprendido.

- Si, a mi me parece que harían una bonita pareja. Imagina, si mi plan resulta serían tan felices como lo somos nosotros.

- Si, por supuesto –confirmó frunciendo el ceño

Emmett no sabía porque sintió algo extraño en el pecho cuando su esposa le comentó su plan para emparejar a su hermano con Rosalie.

- ¿Amor estas bien?, de pronto te pusiste serio –preguntó.

- Si estoy bien –le sonrió.- Solo preocupado por ti.

- Pues no te preocupes, te aseguro que el doctor me dirá que estoy perfectamente –se pone de puntillas y lo besa.- Te quiero –le susurró junto a sus labios.

- Y yo a ti amor –contestó.- Y yo a ti.

* * *

_**Hey que les parecio este capitulo ya se Alice y Emmett raro no, pero es parte de la trama y se que son un poco cortos pero ya pronto se hara mas emocionante la historia. **_

_**muchas gracias a todas las personas que han dejado un comentario : SAHA DENALI, MAYA MANSEN CULLEN, ALEJANDRA,BERENIIZZE03, VIVI85, ANY0239,MARIANACS Y A TODAS LAS PERSONAS QUE HAN LEIDO ANONIMA MENTE.**_

_**proximamente vendre con mas; Recomienden el fic nos leemos pronto.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hola como están bueno aquí estoy con esta historia que la verdad la amo, fue una de las primeras que leí y me enamore de ella la historia original no me pertenece, es de _****_CLARISSA03_****_ que me permitió adaptarla y se lo agradezco de corazón los personajes tampoco me pertenecen._**

**_Espero que le den una oportunidad y a ver qué les parece _**

* * *

**_CAPITULO 3_**

**_Me duele no tener tu amor_**

**_Y trato de olvidar_**

**_Y no hago más que recodar_**

**_Siento que la vida en tu recuerdo se me va_**

* * *

Bella se encontraba en la recepción del edificio en donde se encontraban las oficinas de Edward, o mejor dicho su edificio, ya que desde hace tiempo se había convertido en un gran hombre de negocios.

Se dirigió hacia el escritorio de la secretaria y le dijo:

- Tengo una cita con el señor Cullen.

La secretaria la miró con curiosidad, por suerte se había puesto un traje de 2 piezas, ya que así parecía que asistía a una reunión de negocios.

- ¿Su nombre? –preguntó la secretaria

- Isabella Swan

- Espere un momento mientras le informo al señor Cullen de su presencia

- Si por supuesto

Se sentó en unos de los sillones de la recepción y levantó una revista que estaba en una de las mesas con la intención de distraerse con la lectura, pero al tomarla notó que le temblaban las manos así que prefirió dejarla en su sitio. Empezó a respirar pausadamente para así poder relajarse, no quería que por ningún motivo Edward notara lo nerviosa que se encontraba, o sino ese sería otro punto a favor de él

- Señorita Swan pase, el señor Cullen la espera en su oficina –dijo la secretaria

Asintió con la cabeza y le sonrió, después se dirigió hacia donde le había indicado la secretaria. Al llegar frente a la puerta respiro profundo e intento controlar los nervios que amenazaban con arruinarle la reunión.

Abrió la puerta y vio a Edward… estaba sentado en un sillón de cuero detrás de un inmenso escritorio de madera como dueño y señor de todo lo que lo rodeaba –Bella hizo una mueca- no se podía negar todo el poder que de él emanaba y lo peligroso y a la vez excitante que resultaba.

- Hola Bella, siéntate te estaba esperando –dijo Edward.

- Esta seguro que vendría ¿No? –preguntó ya sabiendo la respuesta que él le daría.

- Por supuesto, como tú dijiste ayer, yo siempre consigo lo que quiero –contestó arrogante.

- Entonces será mejor que vallamos al grano y me digas que quieres que haga.

- Antes que todo quiero que me respondas una pregunta, o más bien una curiosidad que tengo.

- ¿Qué? –preguntó insegura Bella

- Por lo que averigüe sobre ti…

- ¿Mandaste averiguar sobre mi? –Lo interrumpió furiosa-. ¿Quién te crees?

- Por supuesto que averigüe sobre ti, me gusta saber todo sobre las personas que me rodean y ten por seguro que lo último que quiero es llevarme otra sorpresa contigo –le contestó duramente.

Bella le iba a preguntar qué sorpresa, pero Edward continuó hablando.

- Se que pasaste 6 meses en una especie de clínica psiquiatrita, traté de averiguar por qué estuviste internada, pero ni yo con las influencias que tengo conseguí que me dieran más detalles –sonrió irónicamente-. Pero tengo la impresión que todo tiene relación con las marcas que tienes en tus muñecas ¿No?

Bella palideció, lo que menos esperaba era que le preguntara sobre sus cicatrices y el tiempo en el que estuvo internada. Ella era consciente de que tarde o temprano tenían que hablar sobre el tema, pero no esperaba que fuera justo en ese momento cuando se sentía más vulnerable que nunca.

Edward observó como Bella palideció cuando le comentó lo de la clínica y lo de sus cicatrices en sus muñecas, estuvo a punto de ir a su lado por miedo a que se desmayara, pero al ver que no pasaba nada lo pensó mejor y se quedó sentado en su sillón.

Bella se percató que Edward la miraba expectante esperando una respuesta. ¡Oh no!-pensó - ahora que haría. Pero se dio cuenta que no podía negarlo ya que las pruebas saltaban a la vista

- Si –murmuró mirando sus manos ya que no quería mirar a Edward a la cara.

- Ya veo –contestó con el ceño fruncido-. En la investigación no estaba la fecha exacta en la cual te ingresaron, solo los meses que pasaste internada, los cuales concuerdan con la muerte de tu madre - hizo una pausa esperando que Bella lo mirara, una vez que ella lo hizo la miró fijamente a los ojos-. Lo hiciste por eso ¿Porqué no podías soportar la muerte de tu madre decidiste intentar quitarte la vida? –preguntó suavemente.

Bella no se había dado cuenta de que estaba aguantando la respiración hasta que el aire salió de sus pulmones.

Así que Edward pensaba que había intentado quitarse la vida por la repentina muerte de su madre ¡que irónica puede ser la vida!-pensó. Su madre había muerto unas semanas después de que a ella la internaran en la clínica en un accidente automovilístico. Lo mejor era que Edward pensara que había atentado contra su vida a causa de la muerte de su madre que por la traición de él, como realmente había sucedido.

- Si es verdad –le contestó un poco más tranquila-. Espero que eso conteste tu pregunta o sacie tu curiosidad.

- Si, la respondió –dijo en un susurro.

Todavía estaba sorprendido de que Bella se hubiera intentado quitarse la vida, siempre la vio como una mujer fuerte, Aunque de apariencia se veía como una mujer delicada y frágil a la cuál cualquier cosa la pudiera dañar, Edward sabía que por dentro era una mujer fuerte. Le debió haberle dolido demasiado la muerte de su madre, además de que ésta pasó poco después de la boda frustrada de ellos.

Por primera vez Eward se preguntó si el fracaso de la boda le pudo haber afectado en algo a Bella. De seguro que su orgullo se vio dañado al verse abandonada por el novio en una Iglesia repleta de gente pero… Había tenido más sentimientos involucrados a parte del orgullo ¿Tuvo algo que ver la boda en su estancia en la clínica? Edward se dijo que ya no valía la pena hacerse esas preguntas ahora, después de todo ya habían pasado cinco años.

- Quiero que te vengas a vivir a mi casa –le dijo Edward de repente.

- A tu casa ¿pero por qué? –Preguntó nerviosa, lo último que quería era estar bajo el mismo techo que el por más de cinco minutos, no se fiaba de ella misma.- No quiero hacerlo

- Porque tenemos que dar la impresión de que somos una pareja de verdad –vio que Bella se tensaba.- Quita esa cara que no me voy a lanzar sobre ti la primera oportunidad que tenga – dijo irónico.

- No lo digo por eso –le contestó furiosa -. Lo digo porque si no te has dado cuenta tengo un departamento y responsabilidades que no puedo dejar sólo porque a ti se te antoje hacer de la pareja perfecta delante de todo el mundo.

Edward estaba fascinado viendo como Bella enrojecía y sus ojos se oscurecían a causa de su provocación.

- No es ningún capricho, tengo mis motivos para hacerlo –le contestó tranquilamente-. Además tómalo como un trabajo, que según te recuerdo será muy bien remunerado – dijo con una sonrisa que no llegó a sus ojos.

- Está bien – contestó al acordarse de su padre y su salud.

- Bien, entonces ve a recoger tus cosas y llévalas a mi casa –busco entre sus cajones una tarjeta y se la pasó-, ésta es la dirección, mi ama de llaves te dirá en que habitación te hospedaras lo que dure nuestra… relación –dijo recalcando esa última palabra.

Bella guardo la tarjeta en su cartera y después se dio vuelta para irse, pero antes de abrir la puerta le preguntó sin voltearse:

- ¿Por qué quieres que todo el mundo crea que hemos vuelto?

El silencio cayó en la habitación y el único sonido que escuchaba Bella eran los latidos cada vez más rápidos de su corazón.

- Lo que me interesa es que Tanya lo crea –Edward hizo una pausa y respiro profundamente y continuó-. Porque quiero recuperar a mi esposa y la única manera de que vuelva conmigo es que crea que nosotros tenemos una relación.

Bella agradeció estar espaldas de el, ya que así él no podía notar como sus ojos se humedecían a causa de las lágrimas que trataba de contener.

- Está bien –contestó Bella tratando de sonar indiferente.

Luego abrió la puerta y salió del despacho

**_oOoOoOoOoO_**

Edward seguía mirando la puerta por la cual había desaparecido Bella, no entendía porque le había contado a ella su plan para volver con Tanya, cuando sabía que no debía confiar en Bella. Pero hubo algo en su voz que le hizo contarle todo como si necesitara justificarse por su comportamiento hacia ella.

-¡Que estúpido! –se reprocho, lo que menos necesita Bella era una explicación o una disculpa, en la utilizaría tal cual como ella lo utilizó años atrás.

El teléfono comenzó a sonar, lo cual atrajo su atención.

- ¿Si? –pregunto

- Señor Cullen el señor Witherdale desea hablar con usted

- Recibiré la llamada

James Witherdale era su fiel mano derecha en los negocios y una de las personas que más lo conocía.

- Hola Edward ¿para qué me necesitas?

- Necesito que me hagas un favor James.

- Tú dirás.

- Necesito que hagas una gran donación a la mejor institución psiquiátrica de Suiza, pero que a cambio les pidas un pequeño favor.

- ¿Pero no crees que sería mejor hacer una donación a alguna institución del país en vez de una de Suiza? –preguntó james

- No y no puedo explicarte ahora – se apresuro a decirle al ver que lo iba a interrumpir-, pero haz lo que te pido.

- Ok –contestó confundido james-. Pero dime que favor quieres que le pida a cambio de la donación.

- Que contraten al Doctor Jacob Black por una larga temporada, eso sí que tiene que irse lo más pronto posible –le explicó Edward

- ¿Jacob Black? ¿Es amigo tuyo? –preguntó curioso.

- No, pero necesito sacarlo del país lo más pronto posible.

- Ok. No te voy a preguntar más sobre el tema, pero después me tienes que contar que está pasando, no me puedes dejas con esta curiosidad –dijo James

Edward sonrió al notar lo curioso que era su amigo, lo más seguro era que no lo dejara tranquilo hasta que le contara todo.

- Esta bien, pero primero asegúrate de que nadie me relacione a mi o a mi empresa con la donación.

- Lo que digas –dijo y luego colgó.

Adiós Jacob –pensó Edward con una sonrisa en sus labios.

_oOoOoOoOoO_

Bella aferraba tan fuerte el volante de su automóvil que sus dedos estaban blancos.

¡No puedes llorar! ¡No debes llorar!, se repetía. No podía dejar que Edward le volviera hacer daño, tenía que ser fuerte por su padre. Además tenía que estar bien para cuando les contara a sus hermanos que habían "vuelto", ya que se armaría la tercera guerra mundial.

Necesitaba hablar con alguien, necesitaba desahogarse y había una sola persona era capaz de escucharla sin reparos y ayudarla en momentos difíciles, y ese era Jacob.

**_oOoOoOoOoO_**

- Señora Swan el doctor la está esperando.

Alice le dirige una sonrisa a la secretaria de su doctor y después entra a la consulta.

- Alice ¿Cómo te has sentido? –le preguntó el doctor. Era un hombre de mediana edad y delgado con una sonrisa.

- Con algunos mareos y un poco cansada.

- Pues bien, ahora sabremos qué es lo que te pasa, aquí están los resultados de los exámenes que pedí que te hicieras la semana pasada –le dijo mostrándole unos sobres.

- Estoy impaciente por saberlo –le contestó Alice uniendo sus manos en su regazo para que éstas dejaran de temblar.

El doctor abrió un sobre tras otro, ya que Alice se había hecho una gran cantidad de exámenes para así estar seguros de lo que tenía. De pronto el doctor frunció el ceño y la miró fijamente a los ojos.

Alice al notar que el doctor se tensaba se puso más nerviosa, presentía que algo estaba más.

- ¿Qué es lo que tengo doctor? –preguntó temerosa.

_oOoOoOoOoO_

- ¿A quién llamas tanto por teléfono?

Emmett se da vuelta y al ver que era Rosalie le sonrió.

- A Alice, no se ha sentido muy bien últimamente y hoy tenía una cita su doctor y quería saber cómo le había ido.

- ¿Y cómo es que tú no la revisaste? –preguntó Rosalie a su amigo que trabajaba como doctor en la misma clínica en la cual ella era enfermera.

- No me dejó –contesto y luego sonrió al recordar a su mujer-. Ya sabes como es.

Sí que lo sabía, pensó Rosalie, Alice era la mujer más buena que había conocido pero también la más testaruda y cuando se le metía algo en la cabeza no había quien le hiciera cambiar de decisión.

- No te preocupes seguro que no es más que cansancio o estrés –dijo Rosalie para

Emmett iba a contestarle pero una enfermera lo llamo:

- Doctor Swan se le necesita en urgencias.

- Me tengo que ir, nos vemos después –dijo y con un gesto con la mano se despidió.

- Si, adiós –Rosalie, pero no la escuchó por que ya se había marchado.

Rosalie lo vio alejarse y sintió que se le encogía el corazón, cada vez se le hacía más difícil estar cerca de él y actuar como si nada pasara, como si ella no sintiera nada por él. Había tratado de salir con otros hombres, pero siempre los terminaba comparando con el, y por supuesto su Emmett era único.

Pero no podía hacer nada para cambiar la situación, nunca le contaría nada Emmett sobre sus sentimientos ya que no se perdonaría nunca hacerle daño a Alice, la que por ironías de la vida había pasado a ser una de sus mejores amigas. Alice era una especie de ángel que hacía que cualquier persona que estuviera cerca de ella encontrara paz y tranquilidad.

Si Alice tuviera razón con las sospechas que le confió la última vez que se vieron no tendría nada grave. Al fin se cumpliría el gran sueño de ella que era darle un hijo a

Emmett. Lo cual hacía que Rosalie tuviera sentimientos encontrados, ya que por una parte estaba feliz por su amiga, pero por otro lado eso significaría que tendría que sacar a Emmett de su corazón como fuera. Las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por las mejillas de Rosalie, porque tenía que enamorarse del único hombre que tenía prohibido hacerlo.

_oOoOoOoOoO_

Cuando Jacob vio a entrar a Bella pálida y con los ojos rojos, supo inmediatamente que había pasado algo. Se paró de su sillón y fue inmediatamente a su lada.

- Bella ¿Qué pasó? ¿Tú padre empeoró? –preguntó preocupado.

Jacob le puso la mano bajo su barbilla y le levantó la cabeza para así mirarla a los ojos.

- Dime pequeña que te pasa entonces, no puedo ayudarte sino me lo dices –le dijo Jacob con cariño.

Bella al escucharlo decir esas palabras con cariño sintió que se le encogía el corazón y comenzó a llorar. Ya no aguantaba más, necesitaba desahogarse y llorar para así botar toda la pena y el dolor que sentía.

Jacob pareció entenderla y lo único que hizo fue abrazarla fuertemente contra su pecho y susurrarle palabras cariñosas para así tranquilizarla.

Cuando dejo de llorar Jacob la hizo sentarse en el sofá junto a él y le preguntó de nuevo que le había pasado, como Bella necesita contarle a alguien lo que le estaba pasando, quien mejor que Jacob para hacerlo, así que le contó todo lo que le había pasado con Edward

- ¡Bella te volviste loca! –Le reprochó -. Acaso eres masoquista o quieres volver a tener una recaída –dijo furioso Jacob

- ¡No soy una masoquista! –Le gritó Bella separándose de su lado y caminando de un lado para otro por la consulta-. Solamente que tengo que hacerlo. Entiende lo hago por mi padre, si no lo hago y sigue con todo ese estrés le puede dar otro ataque y morir –le contestó Bella entre lágrimas

- Bells… -empezó a decir Jacob

- No me digas nada, que no vas a conseguir que cambie de opinión –lo interrumpió Bella.

- Escúchame –Jacob le puso las manos sobre los hombros y la sacudió fuertemente-. Estuviste a punto de morir por culpa de ese bastardo y me costó más de seis meses sacarte de esa depresión en la que estabas, hacer que volvieras a confiar en ti y hacerte comprender que el que Edward no te quisiera no significaba que no fueras digna de ser querida. ¿Acaso quieres volver a vivir todo eso?

Por supuesto que ella recordaba todo eso, esos seis meses habían sido los peores de su vida y los más dolorosos ya que sentía que no merecía estar con vida.

- Lo sé –dijo Bella suavemente y sintió un escalofrió que le recorrió todo el cuerpo-. No quiero volver a sufrir todo eso.

- Jacob la abrazó contra su pecho y le besó el pelo-. Hemos sido amigos casi por cinco años y sabes lo mucho que te quiero, y no solo como un amigo sino que te amo como un hombre puede amar a una mujer.

Jacob…-dijo Bella separándose un poco de él para así poder mirarlo

Pero ella no pudo continuar ya que Jacob la interrumpió poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios.

- Déjame terminar –dijo suavemente-. Me acaban de ofrecer un trabajo en Suiza y lo he aceptado por lo que parto pasado mañana, según lo que me dijeron es por una temporada larga. Bells vámonos juntos, aún no digas nada primero piénsalo –se apresuró a decir Jacob al ver que Bella quería interrumpirlo-. Yo te haría muy feliz, podríamos casarnos y tener la familia que siempre quisiste.

Bella lo miró sorprendida por la proposición inesperada que Jacob acababa de hacerle, sabía que estaba enamorado de ella pero nunca le había hablado de matrimonio o de formar una familia.

Al ver que ella no decía nada le acarició la mejilla suavemente y le dijo:

- Bella sabes que te amo y que jamás haría algo para hacerte daño.

- Lo sé, pero no puedo. No puedo dejar a mi padre así como está, entiéndeme tengo que ayudarlo, el merece estar tranquilo y ser feliz lo que le queda de vida –contestó Bella con la voz quebrada.

- Pero tú también mereces ser feliz Bella, y al lado de ese estúpido lo único que vas hacer es sufrir, lo único que quiere es utilizarte para volver con su esposa –dijo enojado

- Pero lo voy hacer. Y como sabes capaz que tenga la suerte de que Tanya y Edward se reconcilien pronto y así salgan de mi vida para siempre –dijo encogiendo los hombros.

- Si tal vez, pero eso no cambia el hecho de que tú lo seguirás amando –dijo enojado

- En los sentimientos no se puede mandar, y tú eres testigo de cómo he tratado de olvidarlo en estos cinco años, pero no lo he conseguido. –Bella suspiró con tristeza.

- Bella vámonos y si quieres nos llevamos a tu padre también. Olvidémonos de todo y de todos, podríamos ser tan felices. Por una vez en tu vida piensa en ti primero –le suplicó.

- Yo…

El celular de Bella comenzó a sonar por lo cual no le dijo a Jacob su respuesta.

- Diga –contestó.

- Bella… –se escuchó al otro lado de la línea.

* * *

**Al fin miércoles nuevo cap muchas muchas gracias a todas las personas que la han seguido, les dije que seria mas largo el cap y lo cummpli y que opinan de Edward yo lo odio enserio es ta hahaha bueno aver como le va, esperemos que las cosas mejoren, recomienden el fic nos leemos el próximo miércoles :P**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Hola como están bueno aquí estoy con esta historia que la verdad la amo, fue una de las primeras que leí y me enamore de ella la historia original no me pertenece, es de CLARISSA03 que me permitió adaptarla y se lo agradezco de corazón los personajes tampoco me pertenecen._**

**_Espero que le den una oportunidad y a ver qué les parece _**

* * *

**_CAPITULO 4_**

**_Se alejó de mi vida de un solo golpe_**

**_se fue sin decirme adiós._**

**_Me rompió la sonrisa, las ilusiones,_**

**_el alma y el corazón._**

* * *

- ¿Bella?

- Si te escucho –contestó.

- Bien, ya hice mi parte del trato, le he dicho a mi abogado que se ponga en contacto con el de tu padre para hacer todo el papeleo de la sociedad, pero antes tienes que cumplir con tu parte del trato.

- ¿Irme a tu casa? –preguntó Bella.

- Aparte de eso, tienes que ir hablar con tu padre, o si no me va aceptar como socio y todo sería en vano,

- Ok, voy ahora a la clínica hablar con él –dijo resignada.

- Bella, antes de que se me olvide hoy vamos hacer nuestra gran aparición –dijo Edward.

Bella se tensó

- ¿Qué quieres decir? –Pregunto insegura.

- Estoy invitado a una fiesta de uno de mis clientes, así que tienes que estar lista a las ocho en punto, Adiós.

- Adiós –murmuró Bella.

Pero Edward no escuchó porque ya había colgado.

- ¿Qué pasó? –preguntó Jacob atrás de Bella.

Se voltio para responderle:

- Me tengo que ir.

**- **Bells ¿Estás segura de que quieres seguir con esto?

- Si, y te pido por favor que no le cuentes a nadie lo que te conté, por favor –le pidió.

- Esta bien – Jacob le tomo las manos-. Pero cuídate y prométeme que si te llegara a pasar algo, me vas a llamar y yo vendré inmediatamente a buscarte.

- Te lo prometo – Bella le sonrió.

Jacob le toma el rostro entre las manos y le da un suave beso en los labios.

- Adiós Bella –murmura cerca de su boca.

- Adiós Jacob.

Bella salió de la consulta de Jacob y de dirigió hacia la clínica donde estaba hospitalizado su padre.

_oOoOoOoOoO_

- ¿Papá estás despierto? –preguntó Bella en el momento que abría la puerta de la habitación.

- Cariño pasa, tenía muchas ganas de verte –le sonrió su padre Charlie.

Bella al ver a su padre tan frágil acostado en aquella cama, se dijo que había tomado la decisión correcta.

- ¿Cómo estás? –le preguntó Bella, después de darle un beso en la mejilla.

- Mucho mejor, tu hermano se ha encargado de que me traten como un rey, y no sabes la última noticia que recibí, Jasper me acaba de llamar diciendo que nuestro abogado recibió una llamada de un posible socio –le contó alegre Charlie.

Bella respiró profundo. Era el momento indicado para dar a conocer la noticia, pero tenía miedo de que su padre se pusiera mal por lo que le iba a contar, sobre todo por lo de Edward ya que él no era santo de su devoción.

- De eso precisamente quería hablarte –dijo Bella con cautela.

Charlie se sentó en la cama.

- Bella ¿Acaso sabes quién es el supuesto socio? –preguntó con evidente curiosidad.

- Si –Bella juntó sus manos en su regazo para que no se notara que estaba temblando-. Es Edward padre, Edward Cullen quiere ser tu nuevo socio.

Bella vio como su padre palidecía y maldijo para sus adentros a Edward.

- Padre tranquilízate no te hace bien ponerte así –dijo Bella haciendo que su padre se volviera acostar.

- Como quieres que me tranquilice si me acabas de decir que la persona que nos quiere salvar de la ruina, es la misma que destruyó tu vida –contestó Charlie furioso.

- Papá las cosas han cambiado –dijo Bella tratando de tranquilizarlo-. Y si no te tranquilizas voy a llamar a Emmett o a Rosalie para que te pongan un tranquilizante –le dijo preocupada.

Charlie suspiro y le preguntó:

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso de que las cosas han cambiado?

- Yo… Edward y yo estamos juntos, desde hace un tiempo nos hemos estado viendo para ver si lo de nosotros podría volver a funcionar y hoy Edward me ha pedido que me fuera a vivir con él y yo he aceptado.

Charlie la miro como si no entendiera lo que había dicho.

- ¿Has vuelto con Edward? –Charlie habló tan bajo que Bella apenas lo escuchó.

- Sí –Bella siguió hablando antes de que su padre la interrumpiera-, y no me preguntes que si me he vuelto loca, o si acaso no me queda un poco de orgullo, porque no cambiaré de decisión. Lo único que quiero es que aceptes la propuesta de Edward de ser tu socio.

- No –contestó Charlie duramente.

- Pero papá, se solucionarían todos tus problemas –dijo Bella con la voz quebrada.

- Bella –Charlie le acarició la mejilla-, quizás tú pudiste perdonarle todo lo que te hizo, pero yo nunca podría.

- Papá hazlo por mí, por favor –suplicó Bella.

- Lo amas ¿verdad? –preguntó Charlie secando las lágrimas de Bella.

- Sí –murmuró Bella-. Y quiero empezar de cero, por eso es necesario olvidar los rencores. Edward también quiere empezar como si el pasado nunca hubiera existido.

Ojala fuera verdad todo eso, pensó Bella con tristeza tratando de contener las lágrimas. Aunque quisiera olvidar a Edward por todo el daño que le hizo en el pasado, le era imposible.

Charlie vio los ojos de su hija, de su pequeña, y se dio cuenta de que Bella seguía amando a Edward y quizás siempre lo amaría. Bella merecía ser feliz, aunque dudaba de que Edward pudiera darle esa felicidad, pero si hija estaba segura de lo que hacía él la apoyaría aunque contra su voluntad.

- Bella…

- Por favor papá –le volvió a suplicar Bella.

- Esta bien –dijo Charlie resignado.

- Gracias papá –Bella le sonrió entre lágrimas y se abalanzó sobre él para darle un abrazo-. Te quiero.

- Y yo a ti pequeña.

Bella se volvió a sentarse en la silla que estaba cerca de la cama.

- Ahora se lo tengo que contar a Emmett y a Jasper, y no tengo ni idea de cómo hacerlo –le confió a su padre.

- Yo se lo contaré a los dos –Charlie sonrió al ver la cara preocupada de Bella-. No te preocupes no le pueden hacer nada a un viejo que está en cama enfermo.

Bella no pudo aguantar la risa y soltó una carcajada.

- Gracia papá, pero antes de irme tengo que pedirte un último favor –dijo seria Bella.

- ¿Qué sería?

- Tienes que prometerme y hacerles prometer a mis hermanos que no le dirán a Edward nada sobre mi intento de suicidio.

- Pero por qué, el merece saber todo lo que te hizo sufrir –dijo enfadado Charlie.

Bella soltó un suspiro, cada vez se le hacía más difícil mentirle a su padre.

- Como ya te dije, queremos empezar de cero, y eso quiere decir que el pasado no se interponga entre nosotros. Ya le inventare a Edward algo sobre lo que paso, papá prométemelo por favor, lo único que quiero es ser feliz con la persona que amo.

- Bella yo quiero que seas feliz –tomó las manos de Bella entre las suyas-. Le prometí a tu madre antes que muriera, que haría todo lo que estuviera a mi alcance para que volvieras a ser la niña alegre y feliz que eras cinco años atrás, y que nunca más en tu vida volverías a sufrir. No quiero que Edward vuelva hacerte daño.

- Papá estoy segura que esta vez será diferente –contestó Bella tratando de sonar convincente.

- Bien –contestó su padre-. Te prometo que Edward no se enterará de nada, pero si vuelve hacerte daño le contaré todo lo que paso para que su conciencia, si es que la tiene no lo deje vivir en paz.

Bella sonrió, su padre no cambiaría nunca.

_oOoOoOoOoO_

Jasper se dirigía feliz hacia la habitación de su padre estaba siendo un día espectacular. Los problemas económicos se solucionarían y su padre estaba saliendo adelante de su enfermedad del corazón, eso significaba que Emmett podría volver a los proyectos que había dejado estancados para ir ayudar a su padre.

Vio que Emmett iba a entrar a la habitación de su padre y se apresuró para alcanzarlo.

- Emmett –lo llamó.

- Jasper ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿papá también te llamo? -preguntó curioso.

- Si, seguro se trata de la noticia que recibí del abogado

- Bueno será mejor que entremos.

Entran a la habitación de su padre, Emmett se percató que su padre estaba con el ceño fruncido y mirando hacia la ventana, y de seguro que no tenía nada que ver con los negocios.

- Hola papá ¿Cómo estás? –preguntó Jasper sin percatarse del semblante de su padre.

- Mejor, tenía que hablar con los dos sobre Bella por eso los mande a llamar –dijo serio Charlie.

- ¿Qué hizo ahora Bella? –preguntó Jasper haciendo una mueca graciosa.

Emmett lo miro con el ceño fruncido, ya que estaba casi seguro de que había pasado algo grave y Jasper se lo estaba tomando como un chiste. Pero Jasper no lo miro.

- Bella vino a contarme quien era el nuevo socio.

Jasper lo miró sorprendido.

- ¿Y cómo se entero antes que yo? –Le preguntó Jasper con falso enojo-. Que yo sepa el que está a cargo de los negocios por ahora soy yo.- dijo teatralmente.

- Porque ella lo conoce, y bastante bien –contestó Charlie

- ¿Papá nos vas a decir de una vez quien es o quieres que lo adivinemos? – Preguntó Jasper en tono burlón

- Es Edward Cullen.

Emmett que se había mantenido callado hasta ese momento, se sobresaltó al escuchar el nombre de su ex amigo.

- ¿Qué? –Preguntó Emmett furioso- ¿Como que Edward Cullen?, con qué cara ese bastardo se le ocurre hacer esa proposición, y sobre todo como se le ocurre volver a cruzarse en el camino de Bella.

- Tranquilízate Emmett –dijo Jasper-. Yo estoy tan enojado como tú, pero no sacas nada con desquitarte con papá, deja que nos explique qué es lo que está pasando.

Emmett no dijo nada y se limitó a sentarse en el sitio donde se había sentado Bella horas antes.

- Antes de que les diga otra cosa más tiene que prometerme que van a pensar las cosas antes de hacerlas, por que podrían llegar a perjudicar a Bella, y lo único que debería importarnos es su felicidad, si ella es feliz nosotros estaremos felices ¿está claro? –Preguntó Charlie, aunque más que una pregunta era una orden.

- Si –contestan los dos a regañadientes, ya que si el nombre de Edward entraba a la conversación no significaba nada bueno.

Charlie tomo un poco de aire para continuar.

- Bella se ha ido a vivir con Edward…

- ¿Qué? –interrumpió furioso Emmett parándose de un salto de la silla.

Pero Charlie miro fijamente y le dijo casi en un murmullo pero con la voz dura:

- Siéntate y déjame hablar.

Espero que Emmett se sentara para continuar hablando.

- Bella me dijo que ya llevaba algún tiempo saliendo, y que ambos estaban de acuerdo en empezar de cero sin que el pasado se interpusiera entre ellos. Y también me pidió que aceptara la oferta de él.

- Y por supuesto que no la aceptaste ¿cierto? –Preguntó rudamente Emmett.

- Si acepte, lo hice por ella. Me dijo que lo único que quería era ser feliz con la persona que amaba y que nada ni nadie la iba hacer cambiar de decisión –miró a sus dos hijos esperando su reacción.

- Todavía ama a ese estúpido ¿cierto? –preguntó Jasper resignado.

- Si –contestó su padre con tristeza-. Yo tampoco estoy de acuerdo con que ella tenga una relación con Edward, pero contra mi voluntad la voy a apoyar igual y espero que ustedes hagan lo mismo.

- Pero papá ¿después de todo lo que paso quieres que lo aceptemos así como si nada? –Preguntó furioso Emmett.

- Por supuesto que no te pido que lo aceptes con los brazos abiertos, porque ni yo podría hacerlo. Lo único que te pido es que apoyes a tu hermana ya que ella va a seguir con él estemos de acuerdo nosotros o no. Y otra cosa, Bella me pidió que Edward no se tenía que enterar de su intento de suicidio.

- Eso es imposible –dijo Emmett-, sus marcas en las muñecas la delatarían.

- Eso lo sé –contesto pensativo su padre -. Pero yo creo que Bella no quiere ocultar el hecho de que trató de quitarse la vida, lo que no quiere que se entere Edward es que lo hizo por él.

- Tienes mi palabra de que no diré nada, pero no confió ni en Edward ni en su ex esposa, así que estaré alerta a cualquier cosa que pase –contestó Jasper.

- ¿Emmett? –preguntó Charlie.

- Vale, la apoyare –contestó resignado-. Pero no estoy de acuerdo con todo esto.

- Bien, ahora será mejor que se vayan porque estoy un poco cansado y quiero descansar –les pidió Charlie

_oOoOoOoOoO_

- ¿Qué te parece todo esto? –le preguntó Jasper a Emmett una vez afuera de la habitación de su padre.

- No sé, es todo muy extraño.

- Sí, voy averiguar que se trae Cullen entre manos, es rara la manera en que cambió de actitud de un momento a otro. Además todos sabían lo enamorado que estaba ese estúpido de la serpiente de su esposa –dijo con desprecio Jasper.

- A ti nunca te pudo engañar Tanya -recordó Emmett-. Engaño a todos con su pose de niña ingenua menos a ti.

- Es que lo artistas somos más perceptivos –contestó con burla Jasper.

Emmett miró la hora en su reloj.

- ¿Te puedo pedir un favor? –preguntó Emmett cambiando de tema.

- Si claro dime.

- Alice fue al doctor pero estoy preocupado por qué no tenido noticias de ella, y no puedo ir a verla por que el hospital está lleno. ¿Podrías ir a buscarla a la consulta de su doctor por favor?

- Si claro, dame la dirección.

Emmett le dio la dirección a Jasper, después esté se dirigió al estacionamiento en busca de su auto.

_oOoOoOoOoO_

Bella estaba sentada en la sala de la casa de Edward esperando que éste la fuera a busca para ir a la fiesta. Al ver que Edward iba a tardar Bella comenzó a recordar lo que había sucedido una vez que terminara de hablar con su padre.

**Flash back**

_Después de salir del hospital se había ido a su departamento a recoger su ropa y a dejarle una copia de su llave a la vecina para que esta le regara sus plantas. De allí se dirigió a la casa de Edward. La casa era inmensa, era como una casa que estaba hecha para una familia numerosa pensó Bella. Su propio departamento era del tamaño de la sala._

_En la casa la estaba esperando el Ama de llaves la Señora Anderson No era una mujer muy alegre y Bella notó en la manera en que la miraba, que no estaba contenta con su presencia. Bueno ella tampoco lo estaba, pensó rebelde Bella. Tal y como se lo había dicho Edward le indicó cual sería la habitación que ocuparía durante su estancia._

_Cuando vio su habitación quedo impresionada, decir que era hermosa era poco. Estaba decorada en tono pasteles, tenía una gran cama con dorsel al centro del dormitorio, en una de las paredes había una gran puerta de vidrio que daba a un balcón con vista a la piscina y otra puerta que daba a un baño inmenso decorado en tonos azules y celestes. Se notaba que Edward no había escatimado en gastos, pensó Bella._

_ Después que el ama de llaves se fuera, Bella se bañó y eligió el vestido que se iba a poner para la fiesta. Una vez arreglada y vestida se miró al espejo para ver el resultado final, decidió que se veía bastante bien ya que en él último tiempo había recuperado casi la totalidad del peso perdido, por lo que rellenaba mejor el vestido._

_Decidió dejar su melena suelta, lo que producía un efecto de cascada en su espalda descubierta, además el castaño rojizo de su cabellera contrastaba con el blanco de su vestido que tenía un escote en forma de V por el frente que dejaba ver el nacimiento de pechos. La única joya que llevaba era un Brazalete y unos oros de plata y rubíes que le había regalado Jacob en su último cumpleaños._

**Fin Flash back**

Bella volvió a mirar el reloj que estaba sobre la chimenea, cada vez estaba más nerviosa, no sabía lo que podía pasar en la fiesta o como se comportaría con Edward.

En ese momento se escucho que abrían la puerta de la entrada y la voz de Edward preguntando por ella, Bella se puso de pie para esperarlo.

Edward entró a la sala y Bella se le quedó mirando, estaba espectacular con el traje de etiqueta, y comprendió porque nunca pudo olvidarlo, nunca lograría encontrar otro Edward, con el mismo poder que emanaba él y con la belleza ruda que tenía. Bella no podía dejar de mirarlo, pero tuvo que hacerlo a regañadientes antes de que él se diera cuenta de cómo lo miraba.

Bella esperaba que Edward le digiera algo de cómo estaba vestida, por último que le digiera que se había visto bien para la ocasión. Pero Edward lo único que hizo fue levantar una de sus cejas y decirle:

- Veo que estas lista, así que será mejor que nos vayamos porque estamos atrasados.

Bella se reprochó por haberse desilusionado por que Edward no le había dicho nada. Tomó su abrigo y lo siguió hacia el Auto.

Una vez dentro ninguno de los dos hizo el esfuerzo por entablar una conversación, así que permanecieron en silencio todo el trayecto hacia la fiesta.

La fiesta se realizaba en una gran mansión propiedad de uno de los mejores clientes de Edward. Una vez que entraron Edward le puso la mano en la cintura y no se la soltó en ningún minuto, presentándola a todos como su novia.

Bella al sentir la mano de Edward por su cintura y su espalda desnuda, creía que sus piernas cederían en cualquier momento, ya que estas no dejaban de temblarle. Tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para tranquilizarse y que así Edward no notara lo perturbada que estaba.

Mientras Edward charlaba con Bella a su lado, ella comenzó a recorrer la habitación con la mirada y vio como todos se volteaban hacia la puerta para ver quien había llegado. Bella hizo lo mismo y sintió que el corazón dejaba de latirle cuando reconoció de quien se trataba, era Tanya.

Estaba hermosa vestida con un ajustadísimo vestido negro amarrado al cuello y con un gran escote, al lado de ella se encontraba un hombre guapo y alto, que parecía un príncipe de cuento. Bella supuso que era el hombre con el que estaba saliendo.

De pronto la mano de Edward que le estaba apretando la cintura cada vez más la hizo quitar la vista a la pareja para mirarlo a él. Lo que vio le partió el corazón, Edward observaba a su ex mujer con el rostro tenso y la mandíbula apretada, pero en sus ojos se podía ver reflejada la tristeza.

Bella volvió a mirar a la pareja, prefería mirarlos a ellos que ver a Edward como sufría por Tanya

- Es hora de la función, cariño –susurro Edward en su oído.

Acto seguido se dirigió con ella hacia donde estaba la pareja.

- Tanya, Aro–Saludo Edward.

- Cariño, no te había visto – le sonrió Tanya a Edward.

- Edward Cullen, no esperaba verte aquí –dijo Aro.

- Por qué no, es la fiesta de uno de mis mejores clientes y por supuesto que no iba a faltar.

- No vas a presentarnos a la hermosa dama que te acompaña –Preguntó Aro interesado.

Tanya que no se había fijado en la acompañante de Edward palideció al ver a Bella pero inmediatamente se recuperó y le dirigió una sonrisa falsa.

- Bella, tanto tiempo querida –dijo Tanya.

- Si, ha pasado bastante tiempo –contestó Bella con frialdad.

- Parece que estoy en desventaja ya que todos se conocen –le dirigió una encantadora sonrisa a Bella-. Mi nombre es Aro Vulturi, encantado de conocerla –acto seguido le beso la mano.

- Soy Isabella Swan –dijo Bella devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Tanya al ver como Aro coqueteaba con Bella se dirigió hacia Edward y le preguntó:

- Discúlpame querido por ser tan directa, pero lo que menos esperaba era verte con Bella después de todo lo que pasó.

- Con Bella hemos acordado olvidar el pasado y empezar de nuevo – le contestó Edward con tranquilidad.

¡Qué bueno es para mentir!, pensó Bella.

- Pues ojala que todo les resulte bien –dijo Tanya con una sonrisa falsa.-. Sería una pena que pasara lo mismo que la vez pasada –Dijo mirando a Bella a los ojos.

Bella sintió un escalofrió al notar la mirada llena de odio que le dirigió Tanya

- Edward –dijo Tanya enlazando su brazo con el de Edward-, necesito hablar contigo sobre unos papeles, porque no salimos a la terraza uno momento –al ver que Edward observaba a Bella, se apresuró a decir-. No te preocupes por Bella, Aro la entretendrá, además solo será un momento.

Edward enarco las cejas.

- Disculpa si no confió en tu Aro querida, pero la última vez que entretuvo a alguien termine sin esposa –contestó irónico Edward.

Aro soltó una carcajada

- Eso es cierto –contestó-. Yo que tú tendría cuidado con una belleza como esta –dijo mirando a Bella.

- Será mejor que conversemos otro día en mi oficina Tanya. Ahora si nos disculpan –dijo soltándose del brazo de Tanya- quiero presentarle algunas personas a Bella.

Dicho esto se dirigió con Bella hacia unas personas que conversaban con los anfitriones de la fiesta.

- Parece que esta vez no salió todo como querías, cariño –le dijo con burla Aroa Tanya

- Eso lo veremos –murmuro Tanya mirando a Bella y a Edward-. Recuerda que yo siempre consigo lo que quiero.

- Habrá que verlo –contestó Aro.

Bella se dio vuelta y vio que Tanya y Aro la miraban intrigados. No sabía cómo iba a lograr sobrevivir a esa fiesta.

* * *

_**Hola como estan que les parecio les gusto den su comentario se que me tarde un dia pero ya esta y quiero darles muchas gracias a todas las que han leido el fic proximente estare respondiendo los comentarios antes de que se junten mas las espero la proxima semana :)**_


	6. Chapter 6

**_Hola como están bueno aquí estoy con esta historia que la verdad la amo, fue una de las primeras que leí y me enamore de ella la historia original no me pertenece, es de CLARISSA03 que me permitió adaptarla y se lo agradezco de corazón los personajes tampoco me pertenecen._**

**_Espero que le den una oportunidad y a ver qué les parece _**

* * *

**_CAPITULO 5_**

**_Te vuelvo a mirar  
me culpas de no estar en tu lugar,  
pero hay heridas que aunque se escondan,  
nunca se olvidan._**

* * *

Jasper estaba acostado en su cama mirando el techo de la habitación. Cada vez que pensaba en lo que había pasado esa tarde, se sentía el peor ser que pudiera existir.

- Soy un estúpido ¿Cómo pude hacerle eso a Emmett? –se repetía.

**Flash back**

_Todo había pasado tan rápido como si estuviera dentro de un torbellino. Había ido a buscar a Alice a la consulta del médico, pero cuando la vio sintió que el corazón se le encogía. Alice estaba sentada en la sala de espera, parecía una muñeca rota con ojos llorosos._

_- Alice ¿Qué te pasa? –le preguntó hincándose frente a ella y tomándola de las manos._

_- No estoy embarazada –dijo Alice con la voz entrecortada._

_Jasper sabía todo lo que Alice había luchado por tener un hijo durante su matrimonio._

_- No te preocupes, ya verás que cuando menos te lo esperes quedarás embarazada –le dijo limpiándole las lágrimas._

_- Estoy cansada, pareciera que no sirvo ni siquiera para quedarme embarazada –dijo Alice sollozando._

_- Alice nunca más digas eso –dijo Jasper serio-. Ven, te llevaré a tu casa, Emmett está preocupado porque no lo has llamado –dijo haciéndola pararse de la silla._

_- No, por favor. No quiero ir a mi casa ahora, y tampoco podría ver a Emmett –dijo mirándolo con ojos suplicantes,_

_- Esta bien, necesitas tranquilizarte. Primero vamos a mi departamento y cuando te sientas mejor te llevo a tu casa._

_Alice asintió con la cabeza, ya que presentía que si hablaba se pondría a llorar y no podría parar._

_- Bien, entonces vamos –le sonrió para tranquilizarla._

_Jasper le pasó el brazo por los hombros y se dirigieron hacia el automóvil._

_Una vez que llegaron al departamento Alice seguía nerviosa y triste, por lo que Jasper le ofreció un trago para tranquilizarla y aunque Alice no bebía aceptó el trago._

_Alice después de terminarse el trago se sirvió otro, aunque Jasper le insistía en que no tomara más, ella no le hizo caso ya que lo único que quería era olvidar… olvidar que todos sus sueños estaban rotos._

_A Jasper le dolía ver a si cuñada así, siempre la había querido. La había amado en secreto desde la primera vez que la vio, fue lo que se dice un amor a primera vista, pero ella estaba saliendo con Emmett. Sin embargo Jasper estaba decidido a luchar por ella y cuando había tomado la decisión de contarle a Alice que estaba enamorado de ella, Emmett y Alice anunciaron su compromiso._

_En ese momento supo que no había vuelta atrás, y que tenía que esconder sus sentimientos hacia su cuñada, por el bien de ella y de Emmett. Por eso tomo la decisión de irse del país después de la recuperación de Bella._

_Pero debido a la enfermedad de su padre tuvo que volver para así ayudarlo con los negocios._

_Ahora viendo a Alice se dio cuenta que seguía amándola, y que todas las mujeres que pasaron por su vida eran un pobre sustituto de la mujer que amaba._

_- Alice es mejor que te lleve a tu casa, has tomado más de la cuenta –dijo Jasper saliendo de sus pensamientos._

_Alice miró a Jasper, eran tan parecidos con Emmett pero a la vez tan diferentes. Jasper al ser el mayor era protector y serio; en cambio Emmett era bromista y de los que hacía que uno se alegrará solamente con su presencia. Siempre se sintió atraída por la manera de ser de él. De pero Alice se dio cuenta del rumbo que estaban tomando sus pensamientos y sacudió la cabeza como para alejarlos, ella amaba a Emmett y no tenía porque pensar en otros hombres, se dijo. Pero… miró los labios de Jasper y se preguntó cómo se sentiría besarlos, acariciarlos…_

_Alice se fue acercando poco a poco a Jasper hasta que quedaron frente a frente, le pasó una mano temblorosa por los labios y después por la mejilla._

_- Alice ¿Qué estás haciendo? –le murmuró Jasper._

_- No se –contestó frunciendo el ceño-, debe ser todo el alcohol que tome, pero…_

_- ¿Pero qué? –murmuró Jasper cada vez más cerca de sus labios._

_- Quiero… quiero…_

_No alcanzó a terminar la frase porque Jasper agacho la cabeza y la beso._

_Fue un beso tierno y lento. Jasper quería hacerlo durar lo que más pudiera, al fin se estaba cumpliendo su sueño de tantos años._

_Alice le fue correspondiendo el beso de a poco, pero de pronto pensó en Emmett y en lo que estaba haciendo con el hermano de este, y se soltó bruscamente de Jasper._

_- Alice perdona, esto no debió haber pasado –dijo Jasper, pasándose los dedos por el cabello-. Pero yo…_

_- No digas nada por favor –dijo rápidamente Alice sin mirarlo a los ojos-, llévame a casa._

_- Claro –dijo Jasper con tristeza._

_Jasper la llevó a su casa y ninguno dijo nada en el camino, una vez que llegaron Alice se despidió con la mano y salio rápidamente del coche._

**Fin Flash back**

Jasper volvió de sus pensamientos y decidió que una vez que estuviera seguro de que Bella se encontrara bien y que Edward no estaba jugando con ella se volvería a ir del país.

- Si –dijo en voz alta-. Es lo mejor, tengo que sacar de mi vida a Alice para siempre.

Una vez decidido eso apagó la luz y trató de dormir, aunque estaba seguro de que sería una larga noche.

**_oOoOoOoOoO_**

- Edward ¿Hasta qué hora vamos a estar aquí? –preguntó cansada Bella.

Edward miró a Bella, se veía realmente cansada, había olvidado por completo que Bella había tenido un día ajetreado.

- Falta poco –le murmuró al oído, le paso una mano por la cintura para que se apoyara en él.

Bella estaba tan cansada que se apoyó en el, estaba segura de que no aguantaría más tiempo de pie.

- Voy a buscar algo para beber y así despejarme un poco –dijo Bella.

Se dirigió hacia el bar del salón. Estaba pidiendo un refresco cuando se percató de que había alguien a su lado.

- ¿Tan pronto Edward te dejó sola?

Bella se volteó para ver quien le había hablado y vio que se trataba de Aro.

- No me ha abandonado si eso es lo que insinúas, yo quise venir a buscar algo para tomar, Edward me está esperando ahí.

Bella apuntó adonde creía que estaba Edward, pero pronto se percató de que el lugar estaba vació y no había rastro de Edward.

Aro enarcó las cejas.

- Pues parece que se fue, si yo fuera Edward no dejaría sola a una mujer tan hermosa como tú –Aro le dirigió una de sus sonrisas encantadoras.

Bella se sentía incómoda con el evidente interés de Aro hacia ella.

- Será mejor que vaya a buscar a Edward, estoy un poco cansada y me quiero ir a casa –dijo Bella.

- Si quieres te acompaño –sugirió.

- No pero gracias de todos modos, Adiós.

- Adiós Bella, ojala nos veamos pronto, aunque estoy seguro de que así será.- le beso la mano.

_oOoOoOoOoO_

Cuando Bella se dio cuenta que Edward no se encontraba en el salón, decidió ir a buscarlo al jardín. Cuando lo encontró se dirigió rápidamente a él, pero se detuvo al ver que se encontraba acompañado por otra persona, no quería interrumpirlo por si se encontraba haciendo algún negocio.

Pero al observar mejor a su acompañante, supo que se trataba de Tanya, así que había logrado conversar a solas con Edward, pensó Bella.

Se acercó silenciosamente hacia donde estaban los dos conversando, se escondió tras un árbol para que no la vieran.

- No te preocupes Edward ya estoy mejor –le estaba diciendo Tanya

- Tanya no tienes porque soportar que Aro se ponga a coquetear con la primera mujer que se le cruce, tú no te mereces eso. No entiendo cómo te vas a casar con él.

- Edward entiéndeme por favor.

- ¿Qué quieres que entienda Tanya? ¿Qué de un día para otro te enamoraste de Aro y decidiste terminar nuestro matrimonio? –Edward la tomó de los hombros y la sacudió fuertemente-. Estoy seguro de que hay algo más y me lo estás escondiendo, te conozco demasiado bien.

Bella se mordió tan fuerte el labio para así no gritar de desesperación, que llegó a sangrar. Pero no le importó, lo único que quería era escuchar la conversación, ya que quizás al fin sabría porque Edward la abandonó de esa manera años atrás.

- Edward fuimos muy felices en nuestro matrimonio pero… ya acabó –terminó Tanya con un murmullo.

- Pero solamente dime ¿Por qué él? ¿Por qué con mi peor enemigo?

Tanya ya no sabía que más contestar así que decidió cambiar de tema.

- Mejor dime porque estás con Bella, acuérdate de su traición, de su engaño, de sus mentiras. ¿O acaso eres tan iluso como para pensar que ha cambiado? –le preguntó irónica Tanya.

Al ver que Edward no contestaba siguió hablando.

- ¿O acaso lo haces por mí ¿Para darme celos? –Tanya le acarició la mejilla-. Edward –le dijo negando con la cabeza.

Edward no quería que Tanya siguiera hablando se sentía como un estúpido, así que la tomo por la cintura y la beso.

Bella ya no aguantó más y salio corriendo en dirección a la casa, una vez ahí se encerró en el primer baño que encontró.

Pero nadie se había percatado que en un balcón cercano había una segunda persona observando la escena.

- Tanya querida estás jugando con fuego y podrías quemarte –murmuró para sí-. Al estar jugando con Edward estas rompiendo nuestro trato, pero si quieres jugar yo también lo haré.

Aro se dirigió a la casa, para continuar con la fiesta.

**_oOoOoOoOoO_**

- ¡Dios mió! –murmuró Bella sentada contra la puerta.

Tenía que estar contenta de que Edward se estuviera acercando a Tanya, ya que eso significaba que ellos se reconciliarían y al fin saldrían de su vida para siempre. Pero en vez de eso sentía un gran dolor en el pecho.

Unos minutos después Bella ya se encontraba un poco más tranquila así que decidió ir a buscar a Edward.

- ¿Bella dónde estabas? –le preguntó Edward una vez que se encontraron.

- Me fui a retocar el maquillaje ¿ya nos vamos? –preguntó indiferente.

Edward frunció el ceño, Bella se veía pálida y tenía los ojos rojos como si hubiera estado llorando. Pero eso era imposible, se dijo Edward, Bella no tenía ningún motivo por el cual llorar.

- Si ya nos vamos –respondió.

Cuando llegaron a la casa Edward le preguntó si quería algo de tomar.

- No gracias, estoy demasiado cansada buenas noches –contestó Bella y se dirigió hacia las escaleras.

- Bella –la llamó Edward

- ¿Qué? –preguntó sin voltearse.

- Lo hiciste muy bien hoy, creo que todos se creyeron que estábamos enamorados y éramos una pareja de verdad.

Porque yo sí que lo estoy, pensó Bella con tristeza.

- Si, que bueno –contestó tratando de sonar indiferente.

Edward la tomo por los hombros y la dio vuelta. Bella tenía la vista fija en la corbata de Edward, ya que no quería mirarlo a los ojos.

- Bella, mírame –murmuró Edward.

Bella levantó despacio la cabeza y Edward la beso.

Bella se tensó cuando Edward la comenzó a besar, pero inmediatamente le respondió y le paso los brazos por detrás de la cabeza. Como extrañaba los besos de Edward, sentir su cuerpo contra el suyo, sus caricias… Pero recordó el beso que le había dado Edward a Tanya esa noche y sintió rabia, asco.

Empujó a Edward con todas sus fuerzas para así poder soltarse y se pasó la mano por la boca para limpiarse los labios.

- ¡No me vuelvas a tocar! –le gritó tratando de no llorar-. Yo voy a cumplir con mi parte del trato, pero no soy una sustituta de Tanya y nunca lo seré.

- Por favor Bella no vengas con eso ahora, que bien que respondiste el beso ¿o acaso lo vas a negar?

Bella cada vez estaba más pálida y le comenzaron a rodar las lágrimas por la mejilla, no podía negar lo que estaba diciendo Edward, porque era verdad que había respondido al beso. De pronto recordó lo que Tanya había dicho de ella y decidió preguntárselo a Edward.

- ¿Por qué me dejaste hace cinco años? ¿por qué me despreciarte de esa manera? ¿Qué hice para merecerlo? –Preguntó Bella con la voz rota.

Edward se tensó y soltó una carcajada.

- No te hagas la inocente conmigo Bella, y deja de soltar lágrimas de cocodrilo que ya no te dan resultado –la miró con los ojos llenos de desprecio-. Tuve la suerte de descubrir tu teatrito antes de casarme contigo, tus mentiras, tu traición. Pero sabes que, todo eso trajo algo bueno. Descubrí una mujer buena y hermosa a la que amo como nunca pensé amar a nadie, así que por lo visto tengo que agradecerte que me engañaras porque de esa manera pude enamorarme de Tanya.

Bella no podía soportar más el odio de Edward, así que salió corriendo hacia las escaleras para encerrarse en su habitación.

Edward se quedó observando cómo Bella desaparecía de su vista, tenía las manos cerradas en puños. No entendía como Bella tenía la cara de preguntarle porque la había abandonado. Cuando descubrió las mentiras que le había dicho pero sobre todo cuando descubrió se traición fue como si un cuchillo le estuviera atravesando el corazón. Pero por suerte estaba Tanya, ella lo ayudo a salir adelante y a olvidar a Bella.

Edward fue hacia su estudio y se sirvió una bebida, no sabía porque tuvo ese estúpido impulso de besar a Bella, pero se prometió que no volvería a suceder, aparte de que se podrían complicar sus planes no podía dejar que Bella lo afectara como lo hizo años atrás.

_oOoOoOoOoO_

Bella se tiro sobre su cama a llorar, había sido una estúpida al responderle el beso a Edward, pero lo que más le dolió es el odio con el que la miró después. Ella nunca hizo nada para merecer ese odio, siempre amo a Edward.

Tenía que averiguar porque Edward creía que lo había traicionado y le había mentido, aunque Edward ya no la amara tenía que limpiar su nombre de todo lo malo que se había dicho de ella. Una vez que hiciera eso se iría a Suiza con Jacob y trataría de ser feliz con él, sin que los fantasmas del pasado la atormentaran. Aunque sabía que nunca llegaría a amarlo como amaba a Edward, era lo que tenía que hacer.

* * *

**Hola que les ha parecido el nuevo cap cada ves se esta descubriendo los secretos y mentiras gracias a las las personas que ha leído el fic recuerden comentar y recomendarla a su amig s bye :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Hola como están bueno aquí estoy con esta historia que la verdad la amo, fue una de las primeras que leí y me enamore de ella la historia original no me pertenece, es de CLARISSA03 que me permitió adaptarla y se lo agradezco de corazón los personajes tampoco me pertenecen._**

**_Espero que le den una oportunidad y a ver qué les parece _**

* * *

**_CAPITULO 6_**

**_No quiero tener que sufrir por su piel_**

**_No quiero morirme de pena por él_**

**_No quiero dejarme caer en su red_**

**_No quiero tener que esperar más por él_**

* * *

Bella no logro dormir nada en toda la noche, no dejaba de darle vuelta por la cabeza las palabras de Edward

"_Tuve la suerte de descubrir tu teatrito antes de casarme contigo, tus mentiras, tu traición. Pero sabes que, todo eso trajo algo bueno. Descubrí una mujer buena y hermosa a la que amo como nunca pensé amar a nadie, así que por lo visto tengo que agradecerte que me engañaras porque de esa manera pude enamorarme de Tanya."_

Bella sintió que le rodaba una lágrima por la mejilla, y se la secó con rabia.

- No volveré a llorar por ti Edward Cullen, nunca más –murmuró Bella.

Él no se merecía ninguna de sus lágrimas, él no la merecía. Pero tenía que averiguar qué es lo que había pasado hace cinco años, y empezaría hacerlo esa misma mañana.

Cuando bajó al comedor a desayunar no había nadie, es eso llegó el Ama de llaves la Señora Anderson.

- ¿Y Edward? –preguntó Bella.

- El Señor Cullen se va temprano a trabajar todas las mañanas y siempre ha desayunado solo ya que la señora Cullen acostumbraba levantarse más tarde

- ¿Tanya vivió aquí? –preguntó Bella curiosa, ya que no había pensado en eso antes.

- No, cuando se separaron, el señor compró esta casa y le dejó a ella la casa en la cual vivían.

- ¿Usted desde cuando trabaja para Edward? –preguntó Bella mientras tomaba asiento para desayunar.

- Desde que estaban recién casados

- ¿Y... y se querían mucho? – preguntó casi en un murmullo.

- Por supuesto –contestó duramente la Señora Anderson-. Los señores se amaban demasiado, el señor Edward adoraba el suelo que pisaba la señora, así que no se haga muchas ilusiones.

- ¿Perdón? –preguntó Bella desconcertada por la forma brusca en que le hablaba la Señora Anderson.

- No se haga ilusiones con el Señor Edward, ya que él sigue amando a la señora y usted… señorita –dijo mirando a Bella con desprecio-, no es más que un pasatiempo mientras se reconcilia con la señora.

Bella ya sabía todo eso, pero de igual manera le dolía cada vez que escuchaba que Edward seguía amando a su ex esposa.

- Voy a salir y no tengo tiempo para desayunar, adiós.

- Que tenga buen día –dijo la Señora Anderson sonriéndole irónicamente.

- Igualmente –respondió Bella que no se había dado cuenta de la sonrisa del Ama de llaves, después salió rápidamente de la casa.

_oOoOoOoOoO_

- Alice al fin llegas me tenías preocupada, parecías muy nerviosa cuando me llamaste –dijo Rosalie.

- Si lo sé Rosalie –respondió Alice sentándose frente a su amiga.

Minutos después pidieron un café para tomar, después que se fue la camarera, Rosalie siguió hablando.

-Ahora dime que es tan importante como para que nos juntemos tan temprano –dijo Rosalie bostezando mientras levantaba la taza hacia sus labios.

- Me bese con Jasper.

A Rosalie casi se le cayó la taza de las manos cuando escuchó la confesión de Alice.

- ¿Qué dijiste? –preguntó cada vez más enojada.

- Me…me bese con Jasper –Dijo Alice con nerviosismo.

- ¿Pero cómo pasó? ¿Cómo pudiste hacerle algo así a Emmett, sabiendo que él te ama? –Preguntó Rosalie casi gritándole.

Alice se quedó sorprendida por la reacción se su amiga, sabía que Rosalie reaccionaría mal, pero no de esa manera.

Rosalie está furiosa, como fue capaz Alice de hacerle algo así a Emmett, Rosalie pensó que si ella estuviera en el lugar de su amiga, nunca hubiera sido capaz de traicionar así a Emmett ya que lo amaba demasiado.

Pero al ver lo pálida que estaba Alice y a punto de ponerse a llorar, Rosalie trató de tranquilizarse.

- Discúlpame Alice no tenía por qué ponerme así, ahora cuéntame que fue lo que paso.

- Bueno, yo me sentía triste porque el Doctor me había dicho que no estaba embarazada, en eso me encontré con Jasper ya que Emmett le había pedido que me fuera a buscar a la consulta, en eso al verme tan nerviosa Jasper me llevó a su departamento para que me tranquilizara un poco. Bebí más de la cuenta y… -Alice tomo aíre-, y pasó lo que ya sabes.

Rosalie se quedó con la mirada fija en su amiga, preguntándose como Alice pudo ser tan estúpida, acaso no se daba cuenta de lo afortunada que era al estar casada con Ron.

- ¿Qué vas hacer? –preguntó finalmente.

- No lo sé –dijo Alice mientras retorcía una servilleta con sus manos-. Por eso te pedí que nos viéramos, quería que me dieras un consejo para ver que podría hacer.

Rosalie negó con su cabeza y esbozo una sonrisa triste ¿por qué justamente a ella tenía que pedirle un consejo? Rosalie sabía que a ella le convenía que Ron se separará de su esposa, de esa manera él al fin estaría libre. Pero ella nunca sería capaz de desearle algo así a su amiga.

Rosalie suspiró y le preguntó:

- ¿Quieres a Emmett?

- Por supuesto –contestó Alice-. Lo amo como el primer día.

- Entonces no le digas nada y has borrón y cuenta nueva.

- Pero…

- Créeme es lo mejor, se que Emmett te ama demasiado y por eso puede que te llegara a perdonar lo que pasó, pero nunca lo olvidaría, y nunca llegaría a mirarte con los mismos ojos.

- Lo sé –contestó Alice secándose las lágrimas.

- Y no te preocupes por Jasper ya que dudo que hable con el sobre lo que pasó, a él tampoco le conviene que se entere.

- Si, tienes razón eso es lo que voy hacer –respondió Alice con resignación.

- Pero ¿Qué sientes por Jasper?

Alice pensó que responder, no estaba muy segura que era lo que sentía por Jasper. Siempre había pensado en él como un hermano, pero después de años de no verlo, cuando lo volvió a ver sintió una atracción tan fuerte como nunca la había sentido antes, y eso la asustaba. No quería sentir eso por él, no quería arruinar su matrimonio con Emmett.

- No lo sé –respondió finalmente-. Realmente no sé lo que siento por él –dijo mirando a Rosalie a los ojos.

_oOoOoOoOoO_

- Y tú ¿Qué haces levantada tan temprano?

- Tengo cosas que hacer y no pueden esperar –le contestó.

- Tanya no juegues con fuego te puedes quemar, acuérdate del trato que hicimos, tu cumples tu parte y yo te doy el dinero –dijo Aro.

- No te preocupes que no se me ha olvidado, pero eso no quiere decir que no me pueda divertir un rato –le dijo cínicamente.

- Esta bien –dijo tranquilamente Aro-. Pero mantente alejada de Cullen ese fue nuestro trato, tú te alejas de Cullen para hacer que ese estúpido sufra y yo te doy el dinero prometido.

De pronto Aro suelta una gran carcajada y Tanya lo mira desconcertada.

- ¿Pero sabes qué?

- ¿Qué? –preguntó Tanya indiferente.

- Por como estaba ayer Cullen parece que me equivoqué de mujer.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? –preguntó Tanya indignada.

- Tanya –dice Aro negando la cabeza con una sonrisa burlona-. Acaso no te diste cuenta de cómo Edward miraba a Bella, si incluso tuviste que rogarle para que te acompañara al jardín.

- ¿Nos viste? –preguntó sorprendida.

- Tanya, yo siempre se todo lo que haces, así que ten más cuidado para la próxima.

- Lo tendré –le dice con una sonrisa-. Y ten por seguro que Edward me sigue amando a mí.

- Yo no estaría tan seguro si fuera tú.

- Estúpido – le contestó Tanya saliendo del comedor.

Aro solamente soltó una gran carcajada.

_oOoOoOoOoO_

Bella miraba el papel que tenía en las manos, le había costado casi toda la mañana conseguirlo pero lo había logrado. Al fin tenía la dirección de la galería de arte que dirigía Tanya, y según le dijeron cuando llamo por teléfono, Tanya estaría todo el día en ese lugar.

Bella tomo aire para tranquilizarse había llegado el momento de saber la verdad, estaba segura de que Tanya le diría que paso hace cinco años, aunque se lo digiera solamente para hacerle daño.

Salió del coche y se dirigió hacia la puerta principal de la galería, una vez dentro vio a una joven que estaba enderezando unos cuadros fue hacia ella y le preguntó por Tanya.

- La señora Cullen se encuentra en su oficina, sígame yo la llevo

- Gracias –contestó Bella.

Una vez que llegaron a la puerta de la ofician la joven se detuvo y le preguntó a Bella:

- ¿Quiere que la anuncie?

- No gracias –Bella le sonrió

Bella esperó que la joven se marchara para entrar a la oficina.

_oOoOoOoOoO_

Edward no estaba prestando atención a la reunión en que se encontraba, sus pensamientos en esos momentos estaban dirigidos a dos mujeres, o mejor dicho a una en especial. Hacía apenas dos días que se había encontrado de nuevo con Bella, pero parecía como si nunca hubieran dejado de verse.

Se estaba comportaba como la Bella que él creía conocer hace cinco años atrás, esa Bella frágil y tímida, pero estaba mucho más hermosa que hace cinco años, ya que ahora tenía toda la madurez de una mujer de su edad. Cuando anoche la vio vestida de blanco, se preguntó cómo se hubiera visto con su vestido de novia. Ese pensamiento lo dejo helado y por eso no había sido capaz de hacerle ningún cumplido por cómo estaba vestida.

Edward frunció el ceño

No podía dejar que Bella de nuevo entrara a su vida lo que él tenía que hacer era reconquistar a Tanya y no volver a enamorarse de Bella como hace años atrás, ya que estaba seguro que eso le arruinaría la vida. Por Tanya valía la pena luchar y no por una mujer como Bella.

De pronto se le ocurrió una idea, iría a ver a Tanya.

Edward miró su reloj. Lo más seguro era que todavía estuviera en la galería. Se paró de su sillón y se dirigió hacia los presentes en la reunión.

- Van a tener que perdonarme pero seguiremos mañana, ahora tengo algo importante que hacer.

Y sin esperar una respuesta se dirigió hacia la salida.

_oOoOoOoOoO_

- Bella, que sorpresa más agradable –dijo irónicamente Tanya

- Si, por supuesto –dijo fríamente Bella.

- Pero toma asiento querida, y dime que te trae por aquí.

Bella tomo asiento, y se preguntó cómo pudo ser amiga de alguien como Tanya, era tan fría, tan ambiciosa, pero sobre todo siempre fue una gran actriz. Supo engañar a todo el mundo inclusive a ella, se comportó como la mejor amiga ayudándola a planear la boda y a elegir su vestido de novia. Pero todo lo hacía con un propósito. Conseguir a Edward.

Cuando despertó en la clínica después de su intento de suicidio, trató de encontrarle una explicación de por qué Edward se había ido con Tanya, y llegó a la conclusión más lógica, que ellos se habían enamorado y no habían sido capaces de enfrentarse a ella. Aunque no era una respuesta que la aliviara del dolor, por lo menos no se sentía como si la hubieran traicionado, ya que aunque le doliera ella sabía que en el corazón no se podía mandar y lo más seguro era que tanto Tanya como Edward también estuvieran sufriendo por como pasaron las cosas.

Pero todo eso cambió radicalmente al volver al departamento y encontrar la carta, en ese momento supo cual era la verdad…

- Bella dime a que has venido –le dijo Tanya exasperada.

Bella se dio cuenta de que se había dejado llevar por los recuerdos, era mejor dejar de pensar en ellos ya que eran demasiado dolorosos.

- He venido a que me cuentes que pasó hace cinco años.

Tanya levantó una de sus perfectas cejas.

- Tú sabes muy bien que pasó hace cinco años.

- No, no lo sé –dijo Bella negando con la cabeza-. Lo único que sé es lo que me escribiste en la carta, pero hay muchas cosas que no concuerdan.

Tanya se puso rígida

- Vamos al grano Bella ¿Qué quieres saber? –le preguntó Tanya rudamente.

- Ayer hable con Edward y me dijo que yo lo había traicionado y que le había mentido todo el tiempo –Bella se detuvo un momento para calmarse-. Pero tú sabes muy bien cuanto lo amaba y que había sido incapaz de traicionarlo.

Se hizo un silencio por un momento, hasta que Tanya la miró a los ojos, y lo que vio la dejó helada, Tanya la miraba llena de odio, de desprecio.

- Por supuesto que lo sé, la santa de Bella es incapaz de mentir y menos de traicionar a alguien –le contesto Tanya con burla.

- Pero entonces que…

- ¿Quieres saber qué es lo que pasó realmente Bella? –la interrumpió Tanya bruscamente.- Pues bien aquí te va la verdad, total Edward nunca te creerá si se lo cuentas, él te odia. –Dijo con una sonrisa.

* * *

**HOLA HOLA como estan bueno aqui otro miercoles mas estoy pensando hacer un team"odiemos a tanya" que les parece enserio bien malefica y aro ni se diga gracias a todas por el apoyo a la historia de CLARISSA03 es prox miercoles otro cap** **:P**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Hola como están bueno aquí estoy con esta historia que la verdad la amo, fue una de las primeras que leí y me enamore de ella la historia original no me pertenece, es de CLARISSA03 que me permitió adaptarla y se lo agradezco de corazón los personajes tampoco me pertenecen._**

**_Espero que le den una oportunidad y a ver qué les parece _**

* * *

**_CAPITULO 7_**

**_Me aposte que podía engañarte fácilmente,_**

**_no fue fácil pero un día sucedió._**

**_Busque después mil formas de humillarte,_**

**_y es así como confundía mi corazón._**

* * *

Bella podía sentir como latía su corazón cada vez más rápido. Al fin se enteraría de lo que ocurrió realmente hace cinco años.

- ¿Y bien? –preguntó Bella cada vez más intrigada.

- Desde que vi a Edward por primera vez supe que él era demasiado para ti…

- Pero no para ti –la interrumpió Bella tratando de controlar la rabia que estaba creciendo en su interior.

Tanya sonrió

- Es verdad, siempre supe que Edward sería solo para mí, y es así como cada día me fui acercando más a él, primero como su asistente y después como su amiga –Tanya soltó una carcajada hueca-. Pero sabes, él ni siquiera así me tomaba en cuenta, él pobre estaba más enamorado de ti de lo que creía. Pero todo ese amor lo convertí en odio.

- ¿Qué hiciste? –susurró Bella conteniendo las lágrimas.

- Le hice creer que solamente estabas con él por su dinero ¿pero sabes que fue lo que más le dolió? –Tanya esbozó una sonrisa-. Que le fueras infiel, que la mujer virginal que él amaba y la cuál decía que se estaba guardando para el matrimonio, en realidad se estaba acostado con otro.

- No… no es verdad –dijo Bella controlándose para no derrumbarse frente a Tanya-. Él no pudo creerte porque no es verdad, además no tenías como demostrarlo.

- Si tenía pruebas, y unas muy contundentes –Tanya se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia una de las ventanas por la cual se podía apreciar el parque que quedaba cerca de la galería-. Contrate a una actriz que se pareciera lo bastante a ti como para hacerle creer a Edward de que se trataba de su adorada Bella, y le saque unas fotos… comprometedoras con otro hombre. Una vez que las fotos estaban en mi poder se las mande de forma anónima a Edward, claro que eso no bastó y yo tuve que dejarle caer en las conversaciones que teníamos que tú últimamente te mostrabas muy rara y que parecieras que escondieras algo o que te citabas a escondidas con alguien –Tanya se dio vuelta para mirar a Bella-. Fue de esa manera como él fue sospechando cada vez más de ti.

Tanya prendió un cigarrillo y siguió hablando

- Pero tú me ayudaste mucho, ya que desaparecías casi todas las noches por algunas horas, claro que lo hacías para tomar clases de baile y así sorprender a Edward en la boda. Pero quién diría que con algo tan inocente como unas clases de baile te estarías cavando tu propia tumba.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? –preguntó Bella.

- Una semana antes de la boda le dije a Edward que ya sabía lo que hacías todas las noches, que tomabas clases de baile. Entonces le dije que fuéramos a darte una sorpresa. No sabes lo aliviado que estaba él al saber que era eso lo que hacías en las noches cuando desaparecías, pero el alivio le duró hasta que llegó al local y vio que tu profesor era el mismo hombre que salía en las fotografías que había recibido unos días antes.

- ¿Mike te ayudo hacer algo tan descabellado? –preguntó Bella horrorizada al recordar a su profesor.

- Bella, tienes que aprender que todo el mundo tiene su precio.

Bella se negaba a creer que todo eso fuera verdad, Edward no pudo creer esa mentira, él sabía que siempre lo había amado y que había sido incapaz de mirar a otro hombre.

Bella levantó la mirada la cual la tenía clavada en sus manos, para fijarla en Tanya.

- Eso explica porque Edward me dejó plantada, pero no porque se terminó casando contigo.

- Ah, ten paciencia todavía no he terminado de contarte la historia –Tanya término de fumar y siguió hablando-. Esa noche Edward lo único que quería era estar solo para así emborracharse, pero logré convencerlo de que no le haría bien estar solo, y que lo mejor era que lo acompañara a su departamento. Una vez que llegamos ahí se dedico a beberse todo el licor que encontrara y yo…

- Y tú por supuesto que supiste aprovechar la situación –la interrumpió Bella.

- Sí, supe que esa era la oportunidad perfecta para que Edward se diera cuenta de que yo era la mujer que él realmente necesitaba a su lado.

- Esa noche se… -Bella tomo aire para continuar-. ¿Se acostaron?

- Si, se puede decir que le di el consuelo que él necesitaba en ese momento, después él me dijo que no me merecía que era demasiado buena para él, pero yo le dije que lo amaba y solamente aceptaba lo que él me quisiera dar. Fue así como un día antes de la boda me pidió que me casara con él y que nos fuéramos del país por un tiempo.

- Dios santo- susurro Bella-. ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme todo eso?, eras más una hermana que una amiga para mí, porque no podías soportar verme feliz ¿acaso tanto me desprecias?

- No Bella, el desprecio es demasiado poco en comparación de lo que realmente siento por ti, yo te odio con todas mis fuerzas –Tanya apretaba sus manos con tal fuerza que Bella estaba segura de que se estaba haciendo daño-. Siempre tuviste lo que yo quería, una familia que te amaba y te cuidaba, buenos amigos, siempre conseguías todo lo que te proponías, pero cuando apareció Edward yo me prometí de que nunca sería para ti- Tanya se dirigió hacia la silla donde estaba sentada Bella y la agarró con fuerza del brazo para que se parara-. Escúchame bien Bella, puede que Edward este ahora contigo, pero con un solo chasquido de mis dedos puedo hacer que vuelva a mí, es a mí a quien ama y amará por siempre, no a una insignificancia como tú.

Tanya la soltó tan rápido que Bella estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio.

- Le voy a contar toda la verdad…

- No pierdas saliva Bella, él nunca te creerá, créeme que hace cinco años lo dejé convencido de que lo traicionaste, y él creé a ciegas en mí.

Bella sabía que iba a costar que Edward le creyera, primero tenía que encontrar pruebas que demostrara su inocencia.

- Dime algo antes que me vaya –dijo Bella antes de abrir la puerta-. ¿Por qué si dices querer tanto a Edward vas a casarte con otro hombre? ¿Por qué te separaste de él?

- Eso no es de tu incumbencia, pero te puedo decir que estoy pensando seriamente en cancelar el matrimonio y volver con Edward.

Bella trató de mantener calma, para que así en su rostro no se reflejara el dolor que sentía y que la estaba matando por dentro.

Tanya sonrió con crueldad, ya que estaba segura que eso lo debió de doler a Bella.

- Mantente alejada de nosotros Tanya–dijo Bella tratando de sonar tranquila, aunque en realidad lo único que quería era salir corriendo de ahí.

- ¿Me estas amenazando Bella? –preguntó Tanya con burla.

- Tómalo como quieras, pero ahora que se toda la verdad, se que Edward no tuvo toda la culpa y voy a luchar para que se entere que soy inocente y tú ni nadie me va a impedir eso. Créeme ya no soy la misma chiquilla que era hace cinco años, y no voy a esconder o escapar cuando alguien me haga daño, sino que voy a atacar y puedo ser una verdadera bruja cuando quiero.

Sin esperar una respuesta Bella salió del despacho de Tanya

_oOoOoOoOoO_

- Jasper ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Cuando Alice fue abrir la puerta de su casa, lo que menos esperaba era encontrarse con Jasper del otro lado.

- Vine porque necesita hablar contigo.

Alice lo hizo pasar al salón en donde cada uno se sentó en un sillón

- Antes que todo tengo que decirte que he decido irme del país una vez que me asegure de que Bella se encuentre bien, además que mi padre ya no me necesita en sus negocios.

- ¿Pero para que has venido a decirme eso a mí? –preguntó Alice sintiendo que su corazón latía cada vez más rápido-. Si fue por lo que paso el otro día en tu departamento déjame decirte que…

- No –la interrumpió Jasper-. Escúchame, antes pensaba que tú no sentías nada por mí más que un amor de hermanos, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que no te soy indiferente –Jasper se paró del sillón se arrodilló frente a ella y le tomo las manos-. Dime que estoy equivocado Alice, dime que en realidad no sientes nada por mí y te dejaré en paz para siempre.

- Yo… yo amo a Emmett –dijo Alice con la voz entrecortada

- Yo no te pregunte eso –dijo Jasper con suavidad.

Alice miró al hombre que estaba arrodillado frente a ella y fue incapaz de contestar. Todavía no tenía claro que sentía por él, y lo peor era que cada vez que estaba con él lograba que olvidara a Ron.

Jasper la tomo por la nuca e hizo que Alice bajara la cabeza hasta que sus labios estuvieran a poco centímetros y le susurró:

- Te amo, siempre te he amado.

Después la beso.

Cuando se separaron Jasper la miro a los ojos.

- Con eso has respondido a mi pregunta, ahora que se que no te soy indiferente voy a luchar por ti, se que Emmett es mi hermano y que no debería hacerlo, por él he escondido el amor que siento por ti, por él estuve alejado todos estos años. Cada vez que te veía con él sentía como los celos me iban matando por dentro, y ya me canse de luchar en contra de todo lo que siento por ti. Sé que al hacer esto voy a perder a mi hermano para siempre y quizás también a mi familia, pero valdrá la pena si logro conseguir tu amor.

Jasper se paro y antes de irse le dijo a Alice.

- He cambiado de opinión, ya no me iré del país, y si alguna vez me voy no será solo, sino que lo haré contigo.

Dicho eso se fue dejando a Alice sumida en un mar de emociones confusas.

_oOoOoOoOoO_

Rosalie iba caminando por los pasillo del hospital pensando en la conversación que había tenido con Alice en la mañana, cuando de repente chocó con alguien, y antes que cayera al suelo unas manos la sostuvieron.

- Cielos, Rosalie cada vez estas más distraída.

Rosalie miró a la persona que la estaba sosteniendo con sus manos y se le contrajo el corazón.

- Perdona Emmett, es que estaba pensando en otras cosas.

- ¿No será en un nuevo amor? –preguntó Emmett con curiosidad.

Rosalie negó mentalmente, ese amor no tenía nada de nuevo, amaba a Emmett desde hace casi cinco años.

- No, no tiene que ver nada con el amor ni nada parecido –mintió Rosalie.

- Que pena –dijo tomando un mechón de pelo de Rosalie que se había salido de su moño-. Rosalie no crees que sea hora de olvidar ese antiguo amor y empezar a salir con otros hombres, quizás te enamores y seas feliz.

Rosalie lo miró horrorizada.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso de antiguo amor?

- Creo que he hablado más de la cuenta – Emmett se movió incómodo-. Alice me contó una vez que tú le dijiste que no querías conocer a nadie, porque estabas enamorada de otro hombre, y que ese amor era imposible.

Rosalie recordaba bien ese día, estaba con Alice en el departamento de Bella y bebieron más de la cuenta y comenzaron a contarse sus secretos, pero por suerte no llegó a mencionar el nombre de Emmett.

- Si, es verdad estoy enamorada de un hombre que es imposible que corresponda a mis sentimientos por que ama a otra –dijo Rosalie tratando de sonar tranquila.

Emmett le tomo el rostro con las manos.

- Trata de olvidarlo Rosalie, él no te merece y tú mereces a un hombre que te quiera solamente a ti, yo no sé lo que haría realmente en tu lugar, no creo que podría soportar no tener el amor de Alice.

Rosalie no aguantó más y comenzó a llorar.

Emmett la atrajo hacia él y la abrazó, trató de tranquilizarla diciéndole palabras de consuelo. Un rato después Rosalie se soltó de Emmett y se secó las lágrimas con un pañuelo.

- Disculpa Emmett, no sé lo que me paso.

- No tienes porque disculparte, si tienes algún problema o necesitas desahogarte no dudes en llamarme, recuerda que para eso están los amigos.

Dicho aquello Emmett le dio un beso en la frente y después se alejo por el pasillo

"Amigos" pensó Rosalie eso era precisamente lo que no quería que fuera él, quería que Emmett la amara tanto como ella lo amaba a él. Rosalie negó con la cabeza. Pero no sacaba nada con pensar en imposibles, lo mejor era volver al trabajo.

_oOoOoOoOoO_

Edward estaba entrando a la galería cuando vio a Bella cruzando el pasillo por el cual estaba la oficina de Tanya. Se quedó paralizado en la puerta, lo que menos esperaba era verla a ella en ese sitio.

- Bella ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? –preguntó Edward más brusco de lo que quería.

Bella se sobresaltó al notar el tono de voz de Edward

- Vine hablar con Tanya–respondió Bella rogando para que no notara lo nerviosa que se encontraba por su reciente conversación con Tanya.

- En el trato que tenemos no te dije en ningún momento que tenías que hablar con ella, en realidad me harías un gran favor si te mantuvieras alejada de ella, y que solamente la vieras cuando estés conmigo.

- Entiendo –murmuró Bella, que ya no tenía gana de discutir, estaba demasiado agotada emocionalmente por culpa de Tanya.

Edward frunció el ceño al percatarse en la palidez de Bella.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? –preguntó Edward a regañadientes, ya que lo que menos quería era preocuparse por la salud de Bella

- Claro que sí –dijo Bella demasiado rápido y tratando de sonreír, aunque no lo consiguió.

- Quizás estés apunto de pescar una gripe, será mejor que te vayas a casa y te recuestes.

- Si creó que eso haré –sin embargo Bella pensaba que con el Ama de llaves en la casa, lo que menos haría sería relajarse.

- ¿Vienes en auto? –preguntó Edward.

- Sí, bueno me voy, nos vemos Edward. –se despidió Bella.

- Adiós

Edward vio como Bella caminaba cabizbaja hacía la salida, y después miró hacia el pasillo que daba a la oficina de Tanya. Negó con la cabeza y con resignación se giró hacia Bella. Tendría que dejar la conversación con Tanya para otro día.

- Bella –la llamó

Bella volteo a mirar a Edward.

- ¿Sí? –preguntó

- Yo te llevó a casa, pareciera que no tienes fuerzas para manejar –dijo tomándola del codo para que caminara con él hacia su coche.

- Pero mí coche… -comenzó a protestar Bella.

- No te preocupes, mandaré a alguien para que lo recoja.

Bella no protestó más, estaba contenta de que por lo menos Edward al llevarla a casa no pudiera ver a Tanya.

* * *

**Que les pareció cada ves se van descubriendo los secretos y van saliendo los sentimientos a la luz vamos a ver que hará bella al saber las trampas de tanya y como decirle la verdad a Edward esperemos que le crea pero eso lo veremos próximamente muchas gracias por el apoyo que he recibido nos leemos la prox semana besos **


	9. Chapter 9

**_Hola como están bueno aquí estoy con esta historia que la verdad la amo, fue una de las primeras que leí y me enamore de ella la historia original no me pertenece, es de CLARISSA03 que me permitió adaptarla y se lo agradezco de corazón los personajes tampoco me pertenecen._**

**_Espero que le den una oportunidad y a ver qué les parece _**

* * *

**_APITULO 8_**

**_Dime que fui para ti, esa noche, llorando,_**

**_Si fue el final feliz, que estabas esperando,_**

**_Dime que fui para ti, semanas de espanto,_**

**_Ese juego de mesa, para de vez en cuando._**

* * *

- Bien ahora será mejor que te acuestes, le diré a la Señora Anderson que te lleve algo para comer a tu habitación –dicho aquello Edward se dirigió a la cocina sin esperar respuesta de Bella.

Bella subió a su habitación y una vez dentro se dirigió al baño para tomar una ducha.

Estando bajo el agua se permitió llorar, llorar por todo lo que sufrió hace cinco años atrás, llorar por el engaño de quien consideraba como una hermana, pero sobre todo llorar por el amor que Edward alguna vez le tuvo y que por culpa de Tanya éste había sido transformado en odio.

Bella no podía parar de llorar, no comprendía como la vida había podido ser tan injusta con ella que nunca le había hecho daño a nadie. Bella estaba tan absorta en su tristeza que no escuchó los golpes en la puerta y la voz llamándola desde afuera; lo único que sentía era el dolor desgarrador de hace cinco años, ese dolor que casi la mata…

_oOoOoOoOoO_

Edward golpeaba cada vez más fuerte la puerta del baño, ya que parecía que Bella no pudiera escucharlo.

- ¡Bella abre la maldita puerta! –gritó Edward.

Bella llevaba demasiado tiempo en la ducha y Edward estaba cada vez más preocupado, pensando que podría haberle pasado algo malo. No sabía cómo, ni porque, pero tenía el presentimiento que algo le estaba pasando a Bella en ese momento.

Edward trató de abrir nuevamente la puerta pero ésta se encontraba cerrada con seguro. Pero no se iba a rendir, así que golpeó con todas sus fuerzas la puerta hasta que ésta cedió y se abrió.

Él fue directamente a la ducha y cuanto corrió la cortina lo que vio lo dejo paralizado.

Estaba Bella echa un ovillo llorando; Edward sintió como se le estrujaba el corazón al ver a Bella en ese estado. Era verdad que él quería que ella pagara lo que le hizo en el pasado, pero verla así le hacía dudar de su venganza.

- Bella –murmuró Edward acercándose a ella, sin importarle mojarse en la ducha.

Pero Bella parecía no percatarse de su presencia, se encontraba en una especie de shock, y Edward en ese instante supo que cuando Bella intentó suicidarse debió encontrase en el mismo estado en cual se encontraba ahora.

Al darse cuenta de eso sintió como le caía un peso en su corazón, sabía que el preocuparse de Bella no estaba en sus planes y que al hacerlo podría revivir todo lo que sintió por ella cuando fue su novia, pero a pesar de todo lo que le hizo Bella, el no quería verla sufrir de ese modo, no quería que nadie la hiriera… Edward se sorprendió al darse cuenta por donde iban sus pensamientos, pero se dijo que más tarde resolvería eso, ahora debía preocuparse de Bella.

- Bella mírame –dijo suavemente Edward levantándole la cara con las manos.

Bella vio entre lágrimas que Edward se encontraba agachado frente a ella en la ducha. Pero debía ser una mala pasada de su imaginación, pensó Bella. Edward nunca estaría consolándola odiándola como la odiaba.

Edward al ver que Bella lloraba con más fuerza, cerró la llave de la ducha y la abrazó.

- Tranquila, estoy aquí y te prometo que nadie te hará daño.

Edward envolvió a Bella con una toalla y tomándola en brazos la llevó a la habitación. Una vez allí se sentó en la cama con Bella sentada en sus piernas sin dejar de abrazarla.

- Bella dime qué te pasa para que pueda ayudarte –dijo Edward cada vez más preocupado al ver que Bella solamente lloraba.

- Lo… lo siento… -dijo Bella entrecortadamente.

- ¿Qué sientes? –preguntó Edward abrazándola con más fuerzas al ver que Bella comenzaba a tiritar.

- Lo que pasó hace cinco años.

Bella sintió como los brazos de Edward se tensaban alrededor de ella.

- Eso es parte del pasado Bella, y no hay nada que hablar sobre ello –contestó Edward duramente.

- Si hay que hablarlo, por eso es que estamos hoy así –dijo Bella mirándolo a la cara.

Edward la soltó y se dirigió hacia una de las ventanas de la habitación dándole la espalda a Bella.

Se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos hasta que Edward dijo:

- No Bella, entiende ya es muy tarde para explicaciones, lo hecho hecho está.

- ¡No! –lo interrumpió Bella levantándose de la cama y dirigiéndose hacia él-. Tienes que escuchar mi versión, lo que verdaderamente pasó. Yo nunca te hubiera traicionado con nadie –lo agarró de la camisa para darlo vuelta y quedar cara a cara con él-. Yo te amaba, te amaba tanto que cuando me dejaste yo…

Bella se calló inmediatamente al darse cuenta que estuvo a punto de revelarle la verdad sobre su intento de suicidio.

Edward la agarró con fuerza de los hombros y le preguntó:

- Tu qué ¿qué hiciste Bella?

- Nada –murmuró nerviosamente-, nada, yo me sentí muy mal y caí en una especie de depresión por un tiempo. Pero eso no importa ahora lo que quiero es que me escuches por favor –le imploró mientras lo agarraba por la camisa.

- No insistas, yo no quiero saber nada del pasado, lo que me importa ahora es el presente y…

- Y recuperar a Tanya –terminó Bella por él, soltándole la camisa y bajando los brazos.

- Sí –dijo Edward metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

- Edward, Tanya no es quien tú crees que es, no es una buena persona, ella…

- Bella para –la interrumpió Edward mirándola duramente-, no se te ocurra hablar mal de ella y menos en mi presencia.

- ¡Ella te mintió! -le gritó con impotencia Bella.

- ¡Cállate! –le gritó Edward, tomándola por los brazos fuertemente- no tienes ningún derecho de hablar mal de ella –le dijo cada vez más enojado.

- ¡Si lo tengo, porque esa mujer me arruinó la vida! –le gritó Bella entre lágrimas.

Edward negó con la cabeza, no entendía porque Bella le estaba mintiendo. Cuando la encontró en mal estado en la ducha se había sentido tan mal que había pensado en olvidar todo y perdonar a Bella por lo que le había hecho, pero ahora lo único que quería era zarandearla para que dejara de decir esas estupideces.

- Eso no es verdad y si sigues diciendo esas malditas mentiras yo…

- ¿Tu qué? –lo desafió Bella.

Edward le echó la cabeza hacia atrás con una mano y la otra se la pasó por la espalda para atraerla hacia él. Y antes de que Bella se diera cuenta de lo que se proponía la beso.

No fue un beso tierno, sino que fue uno duro y brutal, más para castigar que para dar placer.

Bella al estar tan cerca de Edward, pudo sentir la prueba de la excitación de él en su vientre; lo cual en vez de hacerla reaccionar y separarse de él, la hizo hacer todo lo contrario y devolverle el beso con todas sus fuerzas.

Edward dejó de besar y empezó a besarle el cuello y a acariciarla por todas partes.

- Edward –murmuró Bella cada vez más excitada.

- Shh – la hizo callar Edward-. Tranquila, déjate llevar Bella –dijo con voz ronca, y de un solo tirón le quitó la toalla dejándola completamente desnuda frente a él-. Eres preciosa.

Bella no tuvo tiempo de sentir vergüenza por estar desnuda frente a Edward ya que este inmediatamente comenzó a besarla de nuevo.

Edward levanto a Bella sin dejar de besarla y la llevó hacia la cama. Se desnudó rápidamente y se acostó junto a ella.

- Eres hermosa, pareces un ángel –murmuró junto a su boca.

Edward iba a besarla de nuevo pero vio como rodaba una lágrima por la mejilla de Bella.

- Bella mírame –le dijo Edward acariciándole la mejilla-. ¿Qué pasa?

- No quiero que pienses en Tanya mientras estas conmigo, por favor –le pidió Bella.

- No lo haré –le dijo Edward dándole un beso en la frente-. En este momento solo pienso en ti Bella, en ti y en mí –y para demostrárselo la besó y la acaricio con manos expertas dispuestas a darle el placer que quería.

- Edward te necesito, por favor –le suplicó Bella, que sentía como si en cualquier momento fuera a explotar en mil pedazos.

- Lo sé cariño, yo tampoco puedo esperar más –le dijo Edward situándose entre las piernas de Bella.

Edward la besó una vez más y la penetró, pero demasiado tarde se dio cuenta de la verdad.

Bella era Virgen…

_oOoOoOoOoO_

Edward apretaba con todas sus fuerzas el vaso que tenía entre sus manos, no quería recordad lo que había pasado esa noche, o mejor dicho lo que había descubierto. ¡Bella era virgen!

Nunca se le paso esa posibilidad por la cabeza, ya que se suponía que hace cinco años Bella se había estando acostando con su supuesto profesor de baile.

Edward soltó una carcajada sin humor alguno.

Ya no sabía que creer; pero algo era seguro, quizás Bella lo engaño, pero nunca se acostó con Mike. Pero… ¿Y las fotos que recibió en su despacho unas semanas antes de casarse?

Nada estaba sucediendo como lo planeado.

Edward hizo una mueca.

Después de haber hecho el amor con Bella se sintió tan confundido y arrepentido por como habían sucedido las cosas, que se marcho inmediatamente de la habitación dejando abandonada a Bella. Sabía que Bella se había sentido herida al dejarla sola, como si lo sucedido entre ellos no le hubiese importado lo, pero él necesita un tiempo a solas para pensar en cómo cambiarían las cosas de aquí en adelante.

Necesitaba respuestas, y había una sola persona que podía ayudarlo a encontrarlas, y esa era Tanya.

Pago lo que había bebido y salió del bar hacia su coche, pero al darse cuenta que estaba demasiado mareado como para manejar, decidió ir en un taxi.

_oOoOoOoOoO_

Mientras tomaba su martini, Tanya recorría con la vista su pent-house, había salido muy bien parada del divorcio con Edward y ahora con el trato que tenía con Arol iba a tener mucho más dinero.

Desde pequeña había tenido fascinación por el dinero, claro que eso se lo habían inculcado desde que era una bebe y su gran maestra era su madre, ella siempre había odiado al padre de Tanya por ser en hombre sin dinero y lo peor de todo como decía ella sin aspiraciones para ser un hombre con dinero y poder. Por eso cuando murió fue más un alivio que una pena.

Su madre siempre le dijo:

- Cuando te cases hazlo por dinero nunca por amor; con el dinero puedes hacer lo que quieras inclusive comprar el amor.

Por eso cuando conoció a Edward supo que era su gran oportunidad, pero pasó algo con lo que no contaba: se enamoró de él.

Era una especie de amor enfermizo, una obsesión. Lo quería para ella, solo para ella. Él era el hombre perfecto, era rico, guapo, amable, todo un caballero, pero sobre todo un gran amante.

Tanya soltó una carcajada.

- No sabes lo que te perdiste Bella –dijo con burla Tanya.

Pero a pesar de todo eso y de amarlo, cuando Arol le hizo esa proposición ella la aceptó de inmediato.

Amaba a Edward pero su amor por el dinero era mucho más grande.

De pronto el sonido del timbre la abandonar sus pensamientos.

Qué extraño pensó, no tenía idea quien podría visitarla tan tarde. Se dijo que no podía ser Aro, ya que él siempre le avisaba cuando iba a verla.

- ¿Si? -pregunto.

- Soy yo

- ¿Edward?

- Sí, Tanya déjame subir necesito hablar contigo. –dijo Edward con la voz un poco extraña.

Tanya sonrió.

- Por supuesto querido, sube.

Tanya apretó un botón para dejar que Edward subiera a su apartamento.

- Ha llegado tu hora, Amor –susurró mientras se arreglaba su bata de seda.

_oOoOoOoOoO_

Cuando Edward llegó al departamento, Tanya lo esperaba sentada en el sofá con su martini en la mano.

- ¿No crees que es un poco tarde para hacer una visita social, Edward? –preguntó Tanya cruzándose de piernas.

- ¿Acaso estás ocupada?, no espera ya se, Aro te está esperando en el cuarto –dijo Edward burlonamente.

- No querido, hoy estoy a tu disposición –de pronto Tanya se dio cuenta que Edward se balanceaba de un lado a otro-. Edward ¿Qué te pasa?, estas bebido –afirmó frunciendo el ceño.

- No, mejor dicho estoy borracho ¿sabes de lo que me entere hoy? –le preguntó yendo hacía donde estaba sentada ella.

- No, pero estoy segura de que tú me lo dirás.

- Bella nunca se acostó con Mike

- Por favor Edward, no me digas que le creíste. Tu sabes cómo es esa mujer de mentirosa –le dijo Tanya con desprecio.

Edward la levantó del sillón, para que quedaran cara a cara.

- Lo creo porque tengo pruebas –Edward soltó un suspiro-. Me acosté con ella y figúrate la sorpresa que me llevé al enterarme de que era virgen.

- ¿Te acostaste con ella ¿Cómo pudiste? –le preguntó Tanya con rabia.

- ¿No me digas que estas celosa, Tanya? –le dijo Edward con burla.

- Claro que no ¿Cómo puedo estas celosa de ella?, pero lo que no entiendo es que haces aquí.

- Busco respuestas, está claro que Bella no se acostó con Mike, quizás nunca tuvo nada con él, y alguien planeo todo esto para sepáranos.

Tanya comenzó a ponerse nerviosa, Edward cada vez estaba más cerca de la verdad.

- Te olvidas de un detalle, Mike confesó todo ¿Te acuerdas?

- Si es verdad –Edward comenzó a frotarse la cabeza-. Dios, todo me da vueltas, ahora me acuerdo porque no tomo.

- Creo que debes sentarte –dijo Tanya.

- No. Tengo que volver con Bella, y desenredar todo este asunto.

- Edward no estás en condiciones de manejar –Tanya sabía que Edward no toleraba el alcohol y por eso casi nunca tomaba, la única vez que lo había visto borracho fue cuando Mike le confesó que era amante de Bella.

- No vengo en coche –le contestó Edward cada vez más mareado.

Tanya se acercó hacia él, y le pasó un brazo por la cintura.

- Ven

- ¿Adonde me llevas?

- Ha mi habitación –antes de que Edward la interrumpiera siguió hablando-, se que quieres ir hablar con Bella, pero en el estado que te encuentras no creo que sea bueno.

- Quiero ir con Bella –murmuró Edward mientras Tanya lo dejaba acostado en la cama, para segundos después quedarse dormido.

- No Edward tu no iras con Bella –dijo Tanya mientras desvestía a Edward.

Después de haber desvestido a Edward, se quitó su camisón y se acostó junto a Edward apoyando la cabeza en el pecho de él.

- Eres mío, solo mío –murmuró mientras cerraba los ojos con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción en su cara, ya que lo más seguro era que Edward no recordara nada en la mañana debido a su borrachera.

* * *

**Y como ven ya Tanya saco las garras y a Edward se le esta cayendo la venda de los ojos esperemos que pronto se de cuenta de las cosas y eliga a la persona correcta**

**como ven les gusto ya la verdad esta saliendo y esperemos que todo se arregle muchas muchas gracias a todas las personas que han leído el fic me emociono 70 rw. esperamos llegar a los 100 antes de que acabe, dejen comentarios dudas y corajes ( contra Tanya ) no se los guarden luego les salen mas arrugas y eso no queremos nos leemos pronto diviértanse mucho las Quiero a todas bye**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Hola como están bueno aquí estoy con esta historia que la verdad la amo, fue una de las primeras que leí y me enamore de ella la historia original no me pertenece, es de CLARISSA03 que me permitió adaptarla y se lo agradezco de corazón los personajes tampoco me pertenecen._**

**_Espero que le den una oportunidad y a ver qué les parece _**

* * *

**_CAPITULO 9_**

**_Estuve con otra queriendo olvidarte_**

**_Y me fue imposible de mi mente arrancarte_**

**_Era tan hermosa, perfecta, buen amante_**

**_Que no dude un minuto con ella enredarme._**

* * *

Bella estaba acurrucada en su cama, ya no le quedaban más lágrimas para poder llorar, se sentía vacía como si le hubieran arrancado algo de su interior hasta dejarla sin vida.

Necesitaba salir de esa habitación, salir de esa casa, huir… Pero no podía tenía un trato con Edward y lo iba a cumplir, además antes de irse tenía que dejar su nombre limpio de tanta mentira.

Entre las cortinas de las ventanas comenzó a filtrarse los primeros rayos del sol, estaba amaneciendo y Edward todavía no regresaba.

Había escuchado su coche partir una hora después de que abandonara la habitación. No tenía ni idea adonde había ido, pero sabía que se encontraba afectado por enterarse de que ella nunca se había acostado con Mike.

No sacaba nada con seguir despierta esperando que llegara Edward, se dijo. Así que intentó dormir aunque solamente fuera un momento.

_oOoOoOoOoO_

Cuando Edward despertó sentía como si le estuvieran martillando dentro de su cabeza, la última vez que se había sentido de esa forma fue cuando se enteró que Bella lo había engañado. De pronto se acordó de todo, fue como si una película se reproduciera dentro de su cabeza, se acordó todo lo que había pasado, se había acostado con Bella y enterado que ella era virgen, después se había ido a un bar a beber y por último había ido al departamento de Tanya.

Esa última parte la tenía borrosa, no se acordaba a que había ido al departamento de Tanya o lo que había pasado después.

En ese momento sintió como algo se movía al lado de él, se dio vuelta y vio que estaba acostado con Tanya.

Edward se tapo la cara con las manos, se sentía un desgraciado ya que no tenía que ser un genio para darse cuenta que Tanya estaba desnuda y que eso significaba que se había acostado con ella después de haber estado con Bella.

Se levantó con cuidado para no despertar a Tanya, se vistió rápidamente y salió del departamento sin mirar atrás.

Cuando llegó a su casa, se dirigió rápidamente a la habitación de Bella, necesitaba explicarle que es lo que había pasado, pero al abrir la puerta cambió de decisión, Bella se encontraba dormida, y tenía los ojos hinchados, se notaba que había estado llorando.

Edward se dijo que era mejor dejar la conversación para más tarde y con esa determinación salió da la habitación.

_oOoOoOoOoO_

Alice se encontraba en la puerta del departamento de Jasper, tratando de encontrar una excusa que pudiera explicar que es lo que hacía en ese sitio, pero la verdad era que había ido porque necesitaba verlo, desde la última vez que lo había visto no había dejado de pensar en él, además que cada día se iba alejando más de Ron.

Iba a llamar a la puerta cuando por ella apareció una mujer rubia y alta, se notaba que era una modelo.

- ¿Buscas a Jasper? –preguntó la rubia.

Alice notaba como los celos se iban adueñando de ella, pero trató de disimularlos.

- Si, pero si está ocupado puedo venir más tarde –contestó tratando de sonar indiferente.

- No, no te preocupes –la rubia le sonrió y le señaló la maleta que llevaba en la mano-, como puedes ver yo ya me voy. Bueno será mejor que baje el taxi debe estar por llegar, adiós.

- Adiós.

Alice se quedó mirando el departamento desde la entrada, no estaba segura de querer entrar, después de haber visto a la rubia salir con una maleta se sentía como una tonta. Nunca debió creerle a Jasper todas las cosas que le dijo, y pensar que por él estuvo a punto de cometer una locura, se dijo negando con la cabeza.

Alice nunca había sido una cobarde, así que decidió entrar al departamento, y decidió llamar a Jasper.

- Alice ¿qué haces aquí? –preguntó una vez que entró a la sala Jasper.

Jasper llevaba una toalla un sus caderas, y tenía el pelo mojado, se notaba que recién había salido de la ducha. Alice no podía dejar de observarlo, pero hizo uso de todas sus fuerzas para apartar la mirada.

- Si se, debería haber llamado antes de venir –dijo Alice sarcásticamente.

- ¿Llamar y para qué?, tu sabes muy bien que puedes venir cuando quieras –dijo Jasper sonriéndole como él solamente sabía hacerlo.

Alice que nunca había sido una persona violenta quería borrarle esa sonrisa con una cachetada. Pero trató de serenarse.

- ¿Para qué?, para no encontrarme con una escena comprometedora, pero por suerte no llegue tan temprano ¿cierto?

Jasper dejo de sonreír y frunció el ceño como se estuviera tratando de acordarse de algo, pero de pronto soltó una gran carcajada.

- Tengo que suponer que conociste a Lola

- Si así se llama la mujer que salió con una maleta de aquí, entonces sí, conocí a esa tal Lola –dijo Alice cada vez más enojada.

Jasper enarcó una de sus cejas y le dijo.

- Estas celosa.

- Claro que no, no seas estúpido no tendría porque estarlo, ya que no tenemos nada –mintió Alice.

Jasper se acerco y le puso las manos en los hombros.

- Lola es la esposa de uno de mis amigos, así que no tienes porque pensar que entre nosotros hay algo, porque no es así –Jasper le acaricio la mejilla a Alice-, además tu sabes que a la única mujer que amo es a ti, y sería incapaz de estar con otra mujer amándote como te amo.

Alice lo miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, sabía que no debía estar ahí, pero lo que sentía por Jasper era más fuerte que la razón y supo que al escuchar a Jasper decir que la amaba estaba perdida, y ya no había vuelta atrás.

Al ver que Alice no decía nada Jasper la beso, ese beso suave se hizo cada vez más apasionado, hasta que Jasper la levanto en brazos y dejo de besarla para ver si quería que se detuvieran, pero Alice le dio un beso suave en los labio haciendo entender que quería estar con él.

Jasper le sonrió para tranquilizarla y se dirigieron al dormitorio.

_oOoOoOoOoO_

Rosalie ya sabía para que la había llamado Emmett a su oficina, era seguro que ya había visto la carta que le había dejado temprano en su oficina y ahora estaría esperando una explicación del porque de ésta.

Golpeó la puerta y espero escuchar la voz de Emmett para entrar.

Emmett estaba apoyado en su escritorio y tenía la carta en las manos, tenía el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Me quieres decir que significa esto? –preguntó tratando de sonar tranquilo pero se notaba que estaba enojado.

- Ahí lo dice claramente es mi carta de renuncia –dijo Rosalie serena.

- ¿Pero porqué?, si alguien te trató mal dímelo inmediatamente y yo lo arreglaré –dijo Emmett con arrogancia.

- No es nada de eso.

- Entonces conseguiste un trabajo mejor ¿es eso, cierto?

Rosalie pensó en decirle que era cierto y así no decirle la verdad de su renuncia, pero se dijo que ya era hora de decirle la verdad, total no perdía nada, ya que al hacerse efectiva la renuncia se iría de la ciudad esperando no volver en mucho tiempo.

- No, no es eso.

- ¿Entonces? –preguntó Emmett cada vez más intrigado.

Rosalie respiró profundamente y se dio fuerzas para decirle la verdad.

- Estoy renunciando por ti, por ese amor que siento y cada día me hace más daño. Por saber que tú le perteneces a otra y que esa mujer es mi amiga. Por eso renunció.

_oOoOoOoOoO_

- ¿Qué pasa? –le preguntó Jasper a Alice mientras la abrazaba.

- Emmett no se merece esto –le murmuró junta a su pecho.

- Lo sé, es mi hermano y lo quiero, pero te amo y sé que tu también sientes algo por mí, o si no estarías aquí.

- Yo te quiero, pero estoy tan confundida y no sé qué hacer –le dijo con tristeza en la voz.

- Vámonos.

Alice levantó la cabeza para mirarlo a la cara.

- ¿Qué dices? –preguntó desconcertada.

- Vámonos de aquí, huyamos.

- No puedo, Emmett …

- Serás infeliz y lo harás infeliz si te quedas aquí. Sabes que te amo, y aunque no quieras reconocerlo se que tu también me amas. Si ya no amas a Emmett, él merece encontrar a una mujer que lo quiera y lo haga feliz.

- Yo… necesito tiempo para pensarlo –dijo nerviosa.

- No hay tiempo, tengo una exposición en el extranjero y tengo que partir mañana, El marido de Lola es el dueño de la galería y ella vino a proponerme ese negocio. Así que tienes que decidir ahora ¿Te vas mañana conmigo?

_oOoOoOoOoO_

Ya era tarde y todavía no podía hablar con Edward, aunque en realidad no sabía si era capaz de mirarlo a los ojos después de lo que paso la noche anterior. Bella caminó inquieta en el dormitorio, no había sido capaz de probar bocado en todo el día al estar tan angustiada, y ahora su cuerpo le estaba pasando la cuenta, ya que el estomago no paraba de sonarle protestando por comida.

Bella se puso su bata y decidió bajar a la cocina y comer algo.

Estaba bajando por la escalera cuando vio que la puerta de entrada se abría y por ella aparecía Edward.

Bella se quedó paralizada en el último peldaño de la escalera sin saber qué hacer, escapar no era una posibilidad ya que Edward no le quitaba los ojos de encima, pero tampoco podía hablar ya que aunque lo intentaba las palabras no le salían de la boca.

- Hola –la saludó Edward.

- Ho… hola –murmuró nerviosa Bella.

- Que bueno que estés despierta necesito hablar contigo –le dijo Edward metiéndose las manos a los bolsillos del pantalón.

- Iba a la cocina hacerme algo para comer, conversemos ahí –sugirió Bella.

- Bien, vamos.

Una vez en la cocina Bella se dedico hacer algunos sándwich, no quería quedarse quieta escuchando lo que le quería decir Edward, necesitaba hacer algo para que así no notara lo nerviosa y avergonzada que estaba.

- Dime de qué quieres hablar –le dijo Bella mientras cortaba el pan.

- De lo que pasó anoche –dijo Edward que estaba sentado en un taburete viendo como la espalda de Bella se ponía cada vez más rígida.

- No hay nada de qué hablar –dijo Bella consiguiendo sonar indiferente.

- ¡Claro que sí¡ -le espetó Edward intranquilo, respiró profundo para tranquilizarse-, yo… yo nunca imagine que fueras virgen.

Bella sentía como la sangre subía a su cabeza y su corazón palpitaba más fuerte.

-Eso no tiene importancia –dijo Bella.

- Por su puesto que la tiene, si me lo hubieras dicho…

No alcanzó a terminar la frase porque Bella se dio vuelta para enfrentarlo.

- No me hubieras creído –le dijo con la poca dignidad que le quedaba.

Se hizo un silencio incómodo, ninguno quería apartar la mirada del otro estaban en una especie de hechizo.

Bella trato de contener las lágrimas, pero no pudo y estas rodaron por sus mejillas.

Edward se sintió un canalla al ver como lloraba Bella, se paró y fue hacia ella para abrazarla.

Bella se tensó al sentir el abrazo de Edward, pero de a poco lo fue abrazando hasta apoyarse completamente en él y esconder su cabeza en su pecho.

- Tranquila –le susurró Edward acariciando su espalda.

Cuando Bella se tranquilizó se separó de él y se disculpó.

- No tienes porque disculparte, si alguien tiene que pedir perdón aquí ese soy yo –dijo Edward y en su voz sonaba lo arrepentido que estaba.

- ¿Porqué? –preguntó Bella secándose las lágrimas con un pañuelo.

- Por dejarte anoche sola, independiente de los problemas que tengamos no debí hacerlo.-Al ver que Bella iba a negarlo se apresuró a seguir hablando-, te tengo una propuesta.

- ¿Cuál? –preguntó Bella con curiosidad.

- ¿Qué te parece que intentemos que lo de nosotros funcione, pero esta vez de verdad? –preguntó un poco nervioso.

Bella abrió los ojos, su corazón comenzó nuevamente acelerarse, pero antes de alegrarse la cruda realidad volvió a presentarse.

- ¿Por qué te sientes culpable de lo que pasó anoche? –preguntó dolida.

- No, no es por eso. Es verdad que lo de anoche me sorprendió, pero también me ayudo a comprender que no todo lo que creía puede ser cierto –dijo seriamente.

- ¿Y Tanya? –preguntó con incertidumbre, ya que de la respuesta que le diera Edward, dependería lo que pasaría con ellos-. Todo el montaje de que nosotros estamos juntos es para que vuelvas con ella, yo ya te dije que no quiero ser su sustituta.

Edward sabia que de su respuesta dependía todo.

- Ya es hora de mirar hacia el futuro, no te voy a negar que Tanya fue importante en mi vida, pero ella ha decidido seguir con su vida y eso es lo que yo haré desde ahora. No quiero que seas una sustituta de Tanya, quiero que seas tú misma.

Edward rogó para que Bella nunca se enterara de que la misma noche que estuvo con ella también estuvo con Tanya, aunque no se acordara de lo que pasó en su departamento, estaba seguro de que se había acostado con ella.

Bella estaba tentada a aceptar la proposición que le estaba haciendo Edward, pero todavía había algo que los separaba.

- Sobre lo que paso hace cinco años… –comenzó a decir Bella pero Edward la interrumpió.

- No, no vamos hablar de eso, mas adelante lo haremos.

- ¿Pero cuándo? –preguntó afligida Bella.

- Cuando sea el momento, confía en mí Bella –dijo Edward.

No le dijo que había contratado a un investigador privado para encontrar a Mike, y que el momento perfecto sería cuando éste apareciera. Edward cada vez estaba más seguro que Mike junto a alguien más planeo todo para separarlo de Bella y que ella era inocente de todas las cosas que la culpó. Y si eso era cierto sabía que no merecía ni el perdón ni el amor de Bella, pero lucharía por él como debió hacerlo en el pasado.

Bella se dijo que si no aceptaba se arrepentiría toda la vida, ya encontraría la manera de que Edward la escuchara.

- Esta bien acepto –dijo Bella.

Edward le sonrió con ternura.

- ¿Qué te pareces si empezamos saliendo mañana al cine? –le preguntó Edward.

- Como cuando éramos novios –afirmó Bella sonriéndole.

- Sí –Edward asintió-, como cuando éramos novios.

Edward se acerco a ella y beso con infinita ternura.

_oOoOoOoOoO_

**_Dos meses después…_**

La noche estaba oscura, no había estrella alguna el cielo y la lluvia caía cada vez más fuerte sobre la ciudad.

Una mujer se bajó del taxi y se dirigió hacia la entrada de la mansión, pero antes de anunciarse se toco el vientre y con una sonrisa en los labios susurró:

- Volverás a ser mío Edward Cullen.

* * *

**HOLA como estan buemo aqui con un cap mas me emociona mucho que les este gustando enserio gracis a totas por la aceptacion y el tiempo que se toman pare leer y que opinan de la nalgasprontas de Tanya no se cansa alguien le tiene que dar su merecido, Alice se nos fuga con Jasper y Rosalie confeso sus sentimientos pobre de mi oso Emmet lo que le espera espero que se recupere del tremendo golpe que va a recibir nos leemos la proxima semana recuerden que actualizo cada miercoles sin falta bye**


End file.
